


Bleach: Can't See It No Other Way

by PrincessAnimeAngel



Category: Bleach
Genre: Do not repost, Do not repost to other site, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 32,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAnimeAngel/pseuds/PrincessAnimeAngel
Summary: Orihime isn't on any side she's just there. Ulquiorra is an Espada. They were completely different and there is no helping that she is not a shinigami, hollow, espada, or anything that had been discovered before. Through many hardships she will find a way to end her despair and try for her happily ever after.
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Rukia, Ichimaru Gin/Matsumoto Rangiku, Kuchiki Rukia & Kurosaki Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo/Nelliel Tu Oderschvank, Ulquiorra Cifer/Inoue Orihime
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Bleach or it's characters but I will include some OCs when I decide to. I hope you all enjoy and let me know what you think. You can find this story on my Fanfiction under my username purpleanimegirl. If you feel you have read the story before it may be possible as the story has been up for a while on there. I will continue updating for both sets of readers.

I was walking around the house getting my things for school ready. I had all my notebooks, homework, and supplies for school in my bag and did almost forget to grab my gym uniform as I began to lock my door. I quickly ran inside and shoved the uniform into my black messenger bag. I quickly ran outside again and locked up the door. I ran down the steps to the apartment and nearly slipped when my cell phone began blasting a mix of what hurts the most by rascal flatts and the song chop suey by system of a down.

"Hello, hello." I answered in a false cheerful tone as I clipped in my two blue flower hair clips, my brother had given me, into my Sunshine orange hair; I had pulled from a pocket I had sown into my knee high skirt. I continued to walk down the sidewalk.

"Hey Orihime," I heard the cheerful voice of Rukia Kuchiki begin as an answer. "Orihime we need another favor from you; would you mind helping?” Rukia said then paused. “We'll pay you too." She said into the phone. I stopped walking and stood still.

"I don't need to be paid for whatever it is, so what do you need friend?" I answered pulling out a mini pen and paper from the messenger bag pocket. "Tell me what's needed and I'll do it." I added as I smiled.

"Ok, I need you to spy on the Espadas again. It's dangerous so please, whatever you do don't get caught by them. It's at around 4 o'clock after school today in the alley behind the bakery that you work at. Are you ok with doing it again?" I heard a now worried Rukia say as she began to get greeted so I knew she was now at the school. She greeted them all cheerfully.

"Rukia don’t worry I’ve got it handled. I'll talk to you when I get to the school I'm ten minutes away. See you soon!" I said with a smile. She then said goodbye to me in return then we hung up with one another.. I slipped the phone into my pocket, and began to walk to the school only to run into another person.

"Watch where you're going, bitch." The male, I bumped into, said as I fell to the ground.

"It's both our faults so stop bein' mean. I am not in the mood for this at the mom-ent… shit!" I said noticing that this blue haired dumb ass was Grimmjow from my class and also part of the Espadas. I stashed the notebook and pen into my pocket and got up. "I’m sorry, I got to get to class… Please get out of my way." I said as I side stepped, he stepped in front of me successfully blocking my path to the school.

"Do you really think you can go and say that to me, Miss Inoue, and get away unpunished?” He chuckled darkly. “Ha-ha don't make me laugh." He said getting closer to me with a grin on his face. His arm launched out and grabbed onto my hair he lifted me off the ground. He held me by my hair till he realized I had no intention of apologizing for my words because I said nothing wrong, he then flung me to the ground. I had landed on my right side, and he then began to kick me in my stomach. After several blows I began to cough up blood. I then rolled over onto my back, as he stopped, seeking comfort as I curled into myself but he then stepped onto my elbow which wasn't covered by the white button up shirt that now had blood stains on it and stomped repeatedly on my elbow causing me to scream.

Somehow I had gotten to my feet and slammed my uninjured fist into his face sending him flying a few feet back. I ran to the school grasping above my hurt elbow and held it so it rested across my chest and had my uninjured arm wrap across my stomach area where I had received many of the kicks. I entered my class just as the bell rang, and all the eyes of the class were on me as I made my way over to the teacher’s desk.

"I'm sorry teacher but is it ok for me to go the nurse?" I coughed causing blood to splatter slightly on the teacher's desk because I was unable to cover my mouth fast enough to keep it all in my hand.

"Yes. Orihime go straight to the nurse. I don’t want you to be back in class till you are mostly healed." She said as I turned to exited the room. I saw the shocked expressions of Rukia, Ichigo, and Uryu as I left the room for the nurses office. The Nurse had been speaking to another student who I didn't really see when I had walked in. She abruptly stopped and stared at me. Nurse Retsu Unohana stood up showing surprise for the first time in a long time of me knowing her.

"Well Orihime you finally get into another fight after 5 years and it ends up this server. What happened?" she asked me as she made her way to me.

"He was being an ass and threw me to the ground, kicked me several times, and smashed my elbow with his foot. He barely got what was deserved if you ask me." I mumbled darkly. I winced in pain and cried out through clenched teeth as she touched my elbow just below my clenched fist

Nurse Unohana hmed and turned back to other person who was now staring at me he then looked back at her and nodded. He grabbed a box from one of the desk’s drawers, brought it to her, returned to the seat he was in previously, and began to stared at me once again. I saw his emerald green eyes, pale skin, and pitch black shoulder length hair he was seemingly a great person from what I’ve heard but I’ve never had the chance to speak to him because he always seemed so busy. It was Ulquiorra Schiffer of the Espadas. He was also in my class but I never spoke to him, especially when I’ve caught him staring at me on many occasions. 

I pulled my hand to my mouth to cover a cough. Pulling my hand away I saw blood once again so with a short sigh I wiped it on my already ruined school blouse."Lift now." Nurse Unohana said with a calm tone with a dark undertone in regards to said shirt. Instead of lifting it, I had began to unbutton it from the bottom till all the buttons below my breast were undone. She separated the two ends and reveals the bruised stomach of mine.

"Have you even began to train your healing abilities so you can heal yourself?" she asked me, clearly forgetting that Ulquiorra was in the room. I nodded in reply. "Ok well I can heal any dangerous internal damage and put the ribs back in place but other than that you’ll have to heal on your own because I need to have enough reiryoku left if another student needs me today. You'll still feel the pain and your arm will still be broken and the bruises will still be there but you won't be coughing up blood anymore. You do need to go to the hospital to get your arm set" I nodded and sat down on the bed across the room. She had directed me to lie down and mumbled something as she started to heal me. Her hands were placed on my lower ribs. "Ok." She sighed backing away ten minutes after she started. "Stay he-"

"Where the hell is that bitch! She has a lot of explaining to do," Yelled an angry Grimmjow as he flung open the sliding door. "There she is, bitch what the hell are you? How did you even fling me seven feet away by a single punch?" he yelled as he started to run toward me. I was scared when I saw him barge into the room so I melted into a shadowy form and slid to the shadows under the window. Everyone except the nurse was shocked and surprised.

Ulquiorra's P.O.V.

Grimmjow had barged into the nurses office interrupting the nurse and the orange haired girl's conversation. An emotion that resembled fright had spread across the orange haired girl's face.

"Where the hell is that bitch! She has a lot of explaining to do." Yelled the piece of trash known as Grimmjow. His blue hair was a mess, he was covered in cuts and bruises, and he was covered in dirt. "There she is, bitch what the hell are you? How did you even fling me seven feet away by a single punch?"He growled angrily. I looked over at the girl as he set off running for her only to see her become a shadowy figure and disappear into the shadows under the window. Grimmjow froze in his spot with his jaw hanging open. I, too, was surprised and allowed my eyebrows to arch upwards, but that was the extent of my emotional reaction.

"Go away." The orange haired girl's voice echoed all around the room.


	2. Chapter 2

“Go away.” The orange haired girl’s voice echoed all around the room. She was hidden in the shadows somehow, what is she? I looked at the nurse and she looked at me. The look she was giving me somehow told me to get Grimmjow away from the wall where she had disappeared at or he would be in danger. Before I could even get to him there was a tiny flash of golden light from two points in the shadows then a sudden gust of wind had hit Grimmjow as the girl’s shadowy figure emerged from the wall, and its fist collided with his stomach. Grimmjow had been flung back and hit the wall. When collected himself after a few seconds he had ran to the shadow and extended his arm in attempt of punching her, but…

He had fallen straight through her.

‘What is she? I need to find out,’ I thought to myself as I watched all this unfold.

3 RD PERSON P.O.V

Rukia was with Ichigo, chad and Ishida as they were heading to the nurses office. When they got there Grimmjow was laying in one of the nurse beds and Orihime was talking to the nurse and Ulquiorra was watching from a chair across the room. Orihime’s shirt was unbuttoned at the bottom still and all the bruising was visible. Because she had used as much of her powers as she had reopened a few of the cuts and slight fractures had came back.

“Miss Unohana, can I just go home?” Orihime asked defeated as her friends entered the room. The nurse gave her a look and said that she needed to go to the hospital before going anywhere. “But I’m fine really I don’t need to go to a doctor.” Orihime said in reply.

“Ulquiorra,” The nurse said as she turned to look at him, “ could you please take Miss Inoue to the hospital for me?” She half asked half demanded. He just nodded and stood up from his seat. 

“Hold on Nurse. She is going nowhere with the likes of him.” Uryu said as he adjusted his glasses from behind Ichigo.

“Hm.” Chad agreed.

“What happened to you Orihime?” Rukia asked as she ran over to Orihime and examined her wounds. Rukia parted the bottom of Orihime’s shirt to get a look at her bruises. Rukia yammered on with ways of treating different wounds and pain treatments that she had read about in a book recently.

“What is going on here?” Ichigo asked as anger dripped from his words. The nurse let out a sigh. 

“It’s nothing really.” Orihime laughed.”I was on my way to school and I was thinking about the future and I fell. I saw this documentary last night maybe you can help. It was showing Octopi. They are going to take over the world aren’t they?” Ichigo gives her a questionable look, “Really think about it. Some can camouflage themselves and THEY HAVE NO BONES” Orihime said, then shouted the last part, as she faked her old banter.

Rukia laughed “That’s ridiculous Orihime”. Orihime then laughed in return.

“You think so?” The two then got into a carefree discussion about animals talking and taking over the world and joining up with the robots which would result in a animal and robot utopia. Chad and Uryu began chatting in front of the door while Ichigo, the nurse, and Ulquiorra sat and watched. Ichigo would make a comment here and there and the whole time Grimmjow laid on the floor in the corner passed out. The nurse was growing tired of all the chatter in her normally quiet work room. 

“Ulquiorra please be gentle since Orihime has some fractures and breaks. Make sure she gets to the hospital, gets checked out, and gets home safely.” With that Ulquiorra nodded that stealthily appeared behind Orihime and picked her up, gently, princess style into his arms. Like that, they were gone.

“Where does he think he’s going with-” Rukia brought her hand down on the back of Ichigo’s neck. Effectively knocking him out.

“Can someone please put their bodies in the beds. I can’t have students on the floors passed out. What would the principle say if he saw them?” She asked kindly. Rukia picked Ichigo up while Chad picked up Grimmjow. Each were then placed on the beds and the rest then went to class. Uryu, being as smart and diligent as he is, made sure that when they got back to the classroom he told the teacher that both Ulquiorra and Orihime would not be in class for the rest of the day.

With Orihime and Ulquiorra:

Orihime began to twist around in Ulquiorra’s arms as soon as she realized what was going on.

“You can let me down I can walk by myself.” Orihime said as she continued to shift around. She flinched because when she twisted her torso against his arm that was wrapped around her back and up to her shoulder. He stopped flash stepping on the roofs causing her to tense up as he readjusted her. His hand was now positioned so he could grip her shoulder and press her knees together so she couldnt wiggle too much. “ I can walk by myself.” She said as she tried to move again but only ended up hurting herself in the process.

“Miss Inoue-”

“Orihime.” Orihime interrupted Ulquiorra.

“ Excuse me?”

“Call me Orihime. I don’t like being called Inoue.” Orihime informed him.

“Okay Miss Ino-” She shot him a look. “Orihime. I was told to get you there fast and safely. The most effective way to do so is to carry you.” He said as he resumed his flash steps. At that point, Orihime realized there was no point in fighting him because he was following what he was told to do by the nurse who is scary when she is mad.

They got to the hospital almost immediately after that. He still didn’t let her down though. Instead he had her fill out the paperwork while she was still in his arms. Then, once the paperwork was completed, he held her as they waited to be seen. Two people had been called in before them when Ulquiorra spoke up.

“How come you were acting as you were? Your words. They were forced. You also hid how you got hurt.” Ulquiorra said as he pointed out that he knew she was faking and lying about what happened to her.

“Hm so you noticed. Surprised you did. You don’t even really know me. They’ve known me for years yet they haven’t noticed.” Orihime mumbled not really expecting him to hear her. “I’ve been… I don’t know… I guess under the weather.Everything Just seems so bland. I’ve lost interest in practically everything I used to be interested in. Things don’t seem as great anymore. Things don’t look so right. Foods don’t taste so good. Everything’s just… bland. It’s all so exhausting now.” Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow a fraction of an inch but only long enough for Orihime to see it when she looked up after having lowered her head slowly as she spoke. She then plastered a fake smile on her face. “Sorry” she forced a laugh out “I must have sounded depressing I was just kidding.” She lied and he knew she was.

“You don’t need to hide it. I’ll listen if you need me to. No point in lying I can see through your facade.” Ulquiorra said he opened his mouth to say more but then Orihime’s name was called by a young male nurse. Ulquiorra carried her into the room and stood with her in his arms.

“Sir please set her in the chair so I can take her vitals.” The young black haired man said. His eyes were a dark brown and his hair was nearly jet black. His face was clear and young looking. He didn’t seem to be older than 27 years old. Ulquiorra made no move to set Orihime down in the seat he knew had not been cleaned after the last patient had sat there. He look her in the eyes and she just nodded which made him slowly set her in the seat but stopped each time she twitched or winced from the pain. “My name is Shino, I will just put this…” He trailed off as he took in the sight of her large breast and practically paid no mind to the blood on her shirt. It took Ulquiorra clearing his throat for the nurse to finish his thought. “ I will just put this around your upper arm” he wrapped the cuff around her uninjured arm. “This on your index finger,” he put the clip-like sensor on the index finger of her uninjured arm. “And this under your tongue,” as he set it in her mound he froze momentarily as he watched her lips close around the thermometer as if it occured in slow motion. Ulquiorra frowned as he realized that Orihime didn’t seem to notice the unprofessional actions of the man. He jotted the vitals down on the paper then entered them in the computer. “Alright follow me I’ll lead you to your room.” Shino said after he wrapped the patient intake bracelet on Orihime’s good(ish) wrist. It did cause her some discomfort but not as much as her arm as she began to get dizzy from the constant pain. The adrenaline that had been running through her no longer was so the pain was hitting her full force.Before she could even attempt to follow Shino Ulquiorra had already pulled her into his arms but gentler this time. 


	3. Chapter 3

Previously:

"Sir please set her in the chair so I can take her vitals." The young black haired man said. His eyes were a dark brown and his hair was nearly jet black. His face was clear and young looking. He didn't seem to be older than 27 years old. Ulquiorra made no move to set Orihime down in the seat he knew had not been cleaned after the last patient had sat there. He look her in the eyes and she just nodded which made him slowly set her in the seat but stopped each time she twitched or winced from the pain. "My name is Shino, I will just put this…" He trailed off as he took in the sight of her large breast and practically paid no mind to the blood on her shirt. It took Ulquiorra clearing his throat for the nurse to finish his thought. " I will just put this around your upper arm" he wrapped the cuff around her uninjured arm. "This on your index finger," he put the clip-like sensor on the index finger of her uninjured arm. "And this under your tongue," as he set it in her mouth he froze momentarily as he watched her lips close around the thermometer as if it occured in slow motion. Ulquiorra frowned as he realized that Orihime didn't seem to notice the unprofessional actions of the man. He jotted the vitals down on the paper then entered them in the computer. "Alright follow me I'll lead you to your room." Shino said after he wrapped the patient intake bracelet on Orihime's good(ish) wrist. It did cause her some discomfort but not as much as her arm as she began to get dizzy from the constant pain. The adrenaline that had been running through her no longer was so the pain was hitting her full she could even attempt to follow Shino, Ulquiorra had already pulled her into his arms but gentler this time.

~

Orihime was grateful when Ulquiorra carried her. Her whole body was sore and she felt cold for some reason so she snuggled up to him as much as she could without causing herself too much pain. He walked gracefully, not even allowing Orihime to bob and shake with his movements, through the halls as he followed Shino to the room. They got to the room and Ulquiorra was directed to set Orihime on the bed and was also told that the doctor would be in shortly to assist them. Shino then left, as a nurse at the station across from the door had called for him, closing the door behind him. Ulquiorra had not set Orihime down till the door had shut. He was slow and gentle about it not wanting to cause her any pain. He was about to walk across the rom to prop himself against the wall but was stopped when Orihime grabbed his sleeve with her better hand but still winced. 

“Could you stay here with me a little longer? You’re warm.” She mumbled not wanted her abdomen to hurt anymore than it already was. Ulquiorra didn’t answer but just sat on the edge of the hospital bed. Orihime laid her head on his lap and relaxed into his warmth. Ulquiorra took his tie off and tied Orihime’s saffron hair back with it. He then set his hand on the top of her head and caressed her hair as he had read in a book somewhere that it was a comforting gesture. This eased Orihime into a state of unconsciousness as the pain helped knock her out. As her breathing evened out you could hear her breathing hitch from the pain. It took the doctor 30 minutes to get to the room.

“Hello my name is Marcy Muto I’ll be your doctor this morning, what seems to be the problem today?” The woman said as she entered the room. She was tall and had short milk chocolate brown hair, she was slender and had enough make-up on to accent her eyes but made her plain appearance look more average. She looked professional and not over the top like some of the nurses they had passed as they walked to Orihime’s hospital room. 

“Orihime was on her way to school when she got assaulted by a fellow student. And he kicked her in the stomach it seems and in various other places. The school nurse advised us to come here.” Ulquiorra spoke for Orihime as she still laid there sleeping. Orihime being dead to the world as she laid there in Ulquiorra’s lap unconscious still since he didn't see the need to wake her when it was pretty obvious about the events and what happened. Ulquiorra knew that if he was to wake Orihime she’d start going on tyrants about frivolous topics as he remembered her antics and conversations that he’d overheard since they first met. Lately he's noticed a change in her though. 

For nearly the whole visit Orihime slept. At least until they needed to examine her completely, without him in the room. Ulquiorra had stood against the wall next to the door as Orihime spoke to the doctor who had arrived while she slept. Ulquiorra was patient and was finally allowed back into the room 10 minutes before Orihime was discharged. As they discharged Orihime a nurse came in with a receptionist, who had all the discharge papers, and some medical supplies. As the receptionist went over what the forms were and where to sign, the nurse had wrapped Orihime’s ankle. Once all the forms were signed the receptionist had left and the nurse wrapped Orihime so her ribs and right shoulder were secured as well as both of her wrists. The nurse then handed the partially mummified girl a couple prescriptions to get filled at the pharmacy down the road and then gave her two pain pills to take immediately for her current pain. The internal bleed that the school nurse had mentioned was very small and had somehow healed completely by the time they had gotten there so there was no need for it to be addressed. As the nurse said she'd show them the way out Ulquiorra then picked up his classmate and carried her as he followed behind the nurse by about 5 maybe 6 feet. Once they left the hospital they went to the pharmacy, where Ulquiorra insisted on carrying Orihime there too, and then went to Orihime’s when her prescription was filled and handed to them. By the time they had gotten back to her place it was 12:30 in the afternoon. 

“Thank you Ulquiorra,” Orihime said as she pulled her keys out of her pocket. When she realized Ulquiorra hadn't let her down yet she cleared her throat quietly as a light blush covered her cheeks. “Um. Could you put me down please?” She asked looking up at his face. He was as expressive as always. He gave out no emotion which led Orihime to believe he may be constipated or that he was a robot… well at the beginning she had but as the Espadas and the Soul Reapers started feuding she soon realized that wasn’t the case. The ones who initially fought were Grimmjow, Nnoitra, and Ichigo. Then, Renji,Rukia, Tammy and Zommari joined which led to a full out war in the end. 

Ulquiorra looked at her and after a few seconds he set her down but stayed exactly where he was so that she had just enough room to open the door but to still be able to use him for support since her sprained ankle was pretty bad. The pain meds had already began to kick in for Orihime and she was feeling like she was floating and dizzy. She hadn't realized she'd been leaning against Ulquiorra while unlocking the door so she could go inside. Halfway to the couch she had bought that now sits on the wall adjacent to her desk, Orihime had a sudden increase in the dizzy feeling she had and began to fall. Had she fallen she would not have been able to get up but she didn't have to worry since Ulquiorra had caught her and picked her back up. “Are you suffering side effects of the medication they gave you? Are they ineffective?” Ulquiorra asked as he set Orihime gently onto the couch. Looking around he noticed how she had recently moved some of the furniture in the room around. (Based on episode 3’s layout.) The desk still sat in the corner based on the lack of skid marks on the floor around it like some of the other items. Next to said desk was now her brother's shrine then a small three layer book shelf. But on adjacent to the desk was a new looking couch that was a peach color that had four cushions and a matching rocking chair next to it but at an angle. Across from the sofa was a semi a flat screen T.V. and there were pictures scattered around the room.

‘I wonder.’ Ulquiorra thought to himself as he noticed something was not right. What was wrong he could not place it. He glanced at the clock that sat on the corner of Orihime's desk and saw it was about time for sixth block to begin and soon school would be over and he’d have to make the meeting at 4.

“I'm fine.” Orihime mumbled as she adjusted herself on the couch so she was in a more comfortable position. “Sorry for making you miss so much school today. Thank you for the help.” Orihime said barely trying to keep up her happy mask. With that Ulquiorra nodded and then excused himself, he locked the door knob from the inside before he had left. This left Orihime to try and find a way to still go through with her ‘mission’ without the medication getting in the way. She felt weird and nearly out of control. She summons the spirits of her Shun Shun Rikka as she decided it was time to start some training.


	4. Chapter 4

Ulquiorra had left me alone in my apartment and I was feeling numb from the medication that the hospital had given me when I was there. I had to fight through it though. I summoned the spirits of my Shun Shun Rikka; Ayame, Baigon, Hinagiku, Lily, Shuno, and Tsubaki. At first Tsubaki and I weren't on too good of terms but over the time we've known each other we began to get close as we now are on civil terms. He wasn't too happy.  
"You fool!" He shouted as he struck me on the top of my head causing a small lump to grow. "Not only did you get your ability discovered but you also let yourself get hurt to this point." Tsubaki was a sweetheart at times and when he was harsh like this it only showed how much he cared. He flew over to an open couch cushion and sat down with a huff.  
"I didn't mean to you guys. I'm sorry." I said to the fragments of my soul that sat around the room.  
"Training begins now." Tsubaki said as he interrupted any words the others may have wanted to say. "Begin training to improve Soten Kisshun with Ayame and Shuno in these next few hours. You need to heal yourself if you still want to help your friends." Tsubaki said as he crossed his arms and let out a sigh.  
"Yes!" Me, Ayame and Shuno said as we each got up and grabbed cushions I had off to the side of the couch. Ishida had made little cushions for each of my fairies for when we'd talk or having training sessions.  
"So… How would we begin this?" I asked nervously unsure how to start this. Tsubaki sighed loudly again and grumbled under his breath.  
"Alright! So, I think, if we start with the Soten Kisshun but instead of focusing on an outside item you should focus on yourself as the target instead." Shuno said as she rubbed her chin in a thinking motion.  
"Ok!" I said as I held my hands out in front of me. "Soten Kisshun! I reject!" With that, the two disappeared in a flash of light and a shield that focused on the rug ahead of me causing the aging of the rug to reverse as if it were brand new. That wasn't what I wanted though so I tried focusing on myself. I closed my eyes and let out a deep breath. I could feel the Reiryoku in the shield falter, so I look towards it and saw it fade in and out, so I stopped. By stopping both Shuno and Ayame returned to their seats and were out of breath. I looked at the two as they panted and felt bad because I was unable to properly get the healing done on myself the first time. "I'm sorry…" I mumbled as I looked down at my hands ashamed of myself.  
"Orihime. Are you taking this seriously?" Tsubaki asked me.  
"Yes." I answered honestly.  
"Then focus on the process. If you are healing a person in front of you then you face them and hold your hands out towards them and focus your Energy on the target in front of you." Tsubaki began as he flew in front of me. "So, if you are the target yourself then maybe if you have your palms facing yourself then began like you normally would then maybe you could heal yourself as well." Tsubaki said with a gentle and brief smile on his face. I reached out and pulled him into a hug and held the male to my chest as I thanked him. His words made a lot of sense and it would not hurt to try.  
I looked at my training partners and saw that they were a little better. Every time I use my ability and it isn't executed properly then it hurts the fairies first then myself. "Ready?" They both asked me. I nodded. I needed to try it as Tsubaki had advised me to.  
"Ok then. Soten Kisshun, I reject!" I said once again. This time my hands wrapped myself in a comforting hug as I pumped the same amount of energy I would have if I were healing another person. Unlike repairing damage to an item, healing required more energy and a basic understanding of the human body. I felt a warmth envelope me and saw the golden shield wrap around me. I closed my eyes and felt the bliss of healing as I did what I needed. Once it was finished I knew the training was complete for now. I had no aches or pains as I stretched my arms and legs I even twisted my torso and experienced no pain from my ribs. My clothes were still tattered but wouldn't be for long.  
I nodded to the two and stripped of the articles that were torn which left me in the dirty skirt, bra, and underwear. After setting them on the ground I held my arms out and thought to myself.  
'I reject!' The orange light filled the room and made the torn garments look like brand new. There was dirt still on the clothes, but they were going to be used anyways.  
"We did it!" I shouted to the six fairies and jumped up in the air. I then ran into my bedroom, which held the small table with cushions around it, my dresser, my bed, and a closet that was next to another desk. The room wasn't too messy anymore like it used to be as I grew up I began to straighten up my areas. I grabbed the uniform I'd wear for work which consisted of a long skirt with French baked goods all over it and a pink polo that only had two buttons at the top that went about an inch down from the collar.  
I went back to the living room and saw the Shun Shun Rikka spirits lounging about the room watching tv as they all munched on potato chips. The spirits didn't need to eat but they love eat junk food, but their all-time favorites were sweets and candies. I looked at the clock and saw that it was already 1:30 so I went ahead grabbed myself food, fixed my hair then left with my dearest friends back in the Shun Shun Rikka and went to work. I was there by 2 on the dot. And it was busy I tell you. The line was out the door and there didn't seem to be as many people on the clock as usual. Normally we'd have about four people on the front line during this time of day but today there was two people who were going back and forth from front line to the kitchen.  
One of the people was Andy as we all called him. Andy was the owner of the bakery and was normally in the kitchen cooking. Next to him was his wife Suki who he had met when he had been visiting Japan during his early 20's. Now they owned this bakery full time and were struggling to juggle the cooking and completing the orders.  
"Orihime! Can you clock in early and help us please?" Suki asked as she handed a customer change. All of a sudden, timers were going off in the kitchen and both Andy and Suki went into the kitchen without hearing my reply.  
"Welcome to Sweet Times." I quickly signed in as I greeted the customer. I was able to get his order completed by the time the owners came out and saw me taking care of the front. They thanked me and then went back in the back and Suki came out with 2 trays of fresh baked gods while her husband cooked more. It was a Friday, and everyone was getting busy for the long weekend that awaited them as schools were going to be going on vacation on Monday for a week. I was able to clear everyone out of the line by the time it was 15 minutes till I needed to go spy on the Espadas. I felt a buzz come from my pocket while I had been serving the customers, but I had to ignore it.  
"Orihime sweetie." Suki said as she came back up front. "You can go out on break here in a minute I just need to get a couple more trays out here then you are good to go." She said as she gently placed her hand on my shoulder.  
"Do you need any help?" I offered with a light blush on my face. Suki shook her head and assured me that she had it all taken care of. She then brought out the trays as I took care of the only customer who came in before I was sent on break.  
When break time came I had 5 minutes till the meeting was to take place.  
'I reject.' I whispered and merged with the shadows on the walls and got into place for the spying I was about to do. The Espadas arrived quickly, except for Grimmjow who arrived 15 minutes late which was a surprise cause normally he'd be 30 or more minutes late.  
"Now that everyone is here…" Said Gin as he nodded to two lower Arrancars who had just cleared the area. "Go keep watch make sure there's no interruptions." he mumbled to the two without even opening his eyes. He glances in Grimmjow's direction with his eyes barely opened to take in the sight of a beaten Grimmjow. His usual smile grew into a pleased look. "Did you attempt to fight Ulquiorra again? When will you learn." He said in a condescending manner.  
"No, that bitch with the huge rack fucked me up." He said referring to me. I couldn't help but blush at the way he referred to me. I know my chest is bigger than some, but it isn't that big.  
'Are my breast really that big?' I couldn't help but think to myself as I felt my chest as I hid in the shadows. I quickly shake my head and focus back on the group ahead of me as a few, including Nnoitra Jiruga and SzayelAporro Granz, laughed at Grimmjow. Gin inquired into the events that had taken place that morning and Grimmjow explained in a very explicit manner.  
"I'd love to examine this 'bitch' who was able kick your ass as she did." SzayelAporro said after hearing the explanation Grimmjow gave.  
"Interesting." Gin said as he pulled out his cellphone and used the light to illuminate the shadows in the immediate area. I on the other hand was just barely out of the lights range as I crouched down behind the corner of the putrid smelling dumpster. He held the light towards me for several seconds and I could have sworn it had brightened up the area I was at because all the colors I saw flared up and got bright but died back down to normal.


	5. Chapter 5

The flare up of color faded back to the average brightness as Gin turned away and shut the screen of his phone off. This was going to be a long meeting. I could already tell. I took the note pad I had in my skirt’s pocket and began to take notes. My eyes kept drifting to Ulquiorra. I feel like I know him from somewhere besides school, but I can’t place him. A few times through their meeting I felt like he had seen me, but he made no attempt to let anyone in the alleyway know if he had.

“Why do you keep looking at the dumpster, Emo Bitch?” Grimmjow shouted after the meeting once Gin had left. Grimmjow had grabbed Ulquiorra by the shoulder and slammed him against the wall near me.

“You’re trash so I briefly wondered why you weren’t in it.” Ulquiorra said as he looked at Grimmjow with his signature flat face that’s void of emotions. Grimmjow sneered at Ulquiorra and tightened his fist. His hand was easily brushed away by Ulquiorra who treated him as if he were a speck of stray dust that was blown by the wind. He was always so distant whenever I would see him. He never had friends and had a strange… feeling... to him.

He stood there with his black hair setting perfectly in place, but it didn’t seem right. Something was missing as I looked at all the Espada members from the meeting, all but Gin, and I couldn’t place what was missing. I moved myself a little closer to the two as Grimmjow whispered something I could only believe was a threat into Ulquiorra’s ear. I wasn’t able to hear what was said because Grimmjow had already stormed out of the alley leaving Ulquiorra and I alone. Though, he wasn’t aware that I was there of course. Ulquiorra just looked around the alleyway and settled his eyes by the garbage can I had been hiding behind.

“Come out Miss Inoue. I am aware that you are there.” His tenor voice echoed lightly through the area as we were the only occupants there. I didn’t answer or even move as he took a step closer to where I was hiding between the wall and himself. “Miss Inoue.” He repeated again as emotionless as ever. Standing immediately in front of me, he was looking directly at me, as if he could see through me, his eyes were a gentle shade of green but had a piercing intensity behind them. I could feel my heart beat start to race as he got close enough for me to be able to feel his breath on my face. I could smell his scent as it washed over me. “I know you are here.” He says as he inches closer. I couldn’t take it anymore.

“Alright!” I exclaimed. “Back up a little Ulquiorra…” I mumbled as my embarrassment at our position slipped through my lips with the words. At first, he didn’t move, but after a brief hum he had backed away a hair’s bit of distance away. When he showed no sign of moving anymore, I had no choice but to make myself visible. Emerging from the shadows I appeared before Ulquiorra as he looked me over. I couldn’t help but to blush at the close proximity between the two of us. “Oh! Look at the time I really must be getting back to work.” I said as I turned away from him and made a b-line for the bakery. Of course, I didn’t get far because his arms promptly shot up around me and pinned me to the brick wall that I had been hiding in the shadows of. He turned on the flashlight of his phone with one hand and had it positioned on me, so I would be unable to hide in the shadows like I had been previously.

“What’s your purpose here?” He asked me rather bluntly. Biting my lip, I looked around and tried to find myself an escape route. Unable to see an opening I decided to will a shield around me. When Ulquiorra attempted to penetrate my shield, a burst shot at him and sent him flying back far enough to give me a way out of his hold.

“Sorry maybe next time!” I shouted over my shoulder as I tossed a look over my shoulder at him as he just stood in his spot watching me retreat. I couldn’t help but smile because I knew he’d be able to catch me if he really wanted to. I also knew I wouldn’t have been able to get too far from him if he were serious. Knowing this, I used his hesitation to my advantage. I got back to my work and finished my shift. There were no problems with my shift, no one got burnt, no angry customers, and everyone was pretty laid back as it normally was. It was already 9 pm when I had gotten off of work and I was tired. After having woken up fairly early for school, having gone to the hospital, and then work I was tired though I had slept at the hospital. It hadn’t been a restful sleep though. I helped the owners lock up as they went to their house and I locked the doors for the couple. I walked down the street and whipped out my phone to call Rukia.

“Hi Rukia!” I said into the phone. I had felt a strange presence, so I looked around but saw nobody.

“Ah Orihime how are you feeling?” Rukia replied. In the background on her side I could hear muffled yells and groans.

“I’m ok. I’m feeling much better now.” I said as I turned the first corner on my way home. The streets were empty besides a few stray citizens who walked around. “I actually have some notes you could use. How was the rest of school?” I asked. I haven’t been doing well in school since we began to have our battles with the hollows and the Espadas.

“Thank you,” The smile on her face was obvious. I could tell it wasn’t was fake as previously. I knew it wasn’t from any ill will towards me and I understood it because it’s like how I’ve been lately. Something weird has been going on with everyone lately. “You free for me to come over, yes?”

“I’ll be home here in about 20 more minutes. I can meet you there if you’d like?” I said as I looked down the road a fight that was being broken apart by some police officers. The crime rate in the city has began to go up. As body counts went up because of the increase in hollow attacks, the crime rate began to increase as common criminals saw this as the police are becoming incompetent or lazy in apprehending those who break the laws. Assaults, murders, ad rapes have been the choice crimes in Karakura Town. Rukia said she’d meet me at my place in 30 minutes just in case I encountered any delays. And she did.

I had enough time to get home and change my clothes before Rukia had come knocking on my door. She was wearing the white button up of her school uniform with a soft pink skirt with embroidered flowers along the bottom edge.

“Miss Orihime! May I come in?” Rukia asked as she stood just outside my front door. I answered with a smile though I was feeling exhausted. I, of course, gave her the verbal permission she was seeking as she still has yet to understand that she was free to come in because we had already planned to have his discussion in my house before. We always did but she always felt the need to ask for permission to come inside. You’d think she were some sort of vampire by how she always needed permission. “You look better than before.” Rukia informed me as I walked to the kitchen to grab some food. I offered to grab her some food, but she kindly rejected me with a shake of her head as she sat down on the couch in the living room. I reemerged from the kitchen with a plate that had some red bean paste with sweet bread and hard-boiled eggs atop it.

“Alrighty so I got all the information from their meeting tonight if you’d like a copy I can get it for you fairly quickly.” I told her as I pulled my note pad out of my baby blue mid-calf long skirt and handed it to Rukia. Today’s meeting held a lot of information as it filled seven sheets, front and back of my note pad. It had an update on Aizen’s plans which was a great help for us. Also, each team had updated Gin on the progress of their individual missions and objectives which we were able to get in the way of. They also gave up information of the upcoming attack they planned where they’d try to blind side each of our members, minus me because I work behind the scenes, with groups of their own members on different dates and times.

“You are the best! Would you mind making me a copy of this?” Rukia asked, shooting up from her relaxed position on the couch. I smiled a true smile. I enjoy being able to help my group. I would hate for any of them to get hurt or even killed. I walked over to my computer and quickly typed up all of the information and printed it out onto a piece of paper for Rukia to take back with her.

“Would it be best it I highlight the most important information?” I asked her, and she beamed at me.

“Could you please? It’d make it so much easier to get the dim wit Ichigo to understand what is going on.” Rukia said as she flopped back down on the couch. “I swear when it comes to a fight all logic goes to the wind. With the information you were able to get is going to help us make a plan that even he’d listen to.” Rukia vented probably not even noticing she had said it aloud to me and not having kept it in her head. She always kept a certain “image” of herself on display in front of me. A happy-go-lucky and cheerful school girl but nothing less than that ever. I highlighted the different pieces of the information based on priority and made a legend at the top so whoever looked at it would understand the coloring. Not too long after being given the paper Rukia had left me to myself in my home. She made no effort to stay any longer than she needed to so the whole visit took at most 20 minutes. A majority of the time taken was when I was typing up my notes. As she was leaving I mumbled that I had been found out but Rukia had been too busy on her phone to even realized I had said anything. I’m pretty sure she had been texting Ichigo based on the look she had on her face. She didn’t even show any sign of having heard me.

I locked the door behind her leaving. When I turned away from the door and looked at my room I thought I had seen someone in all white, but the figure had disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. I shrugged it off as my imagination running wild as it has in the past. I finished off the last little bit of food that was on my plate and cleaned it in the kitchen sink then went and took a shower.

It was late by the time I had finished my shower, so I had gotten myself ready for bed and put everything in place for school. Falling asleep was hard like it has been lately. I wasn’t sure why but for the past 4 months I’ve felt weird. I’ve had difficulty sleeping and have felt a tugging in my chest. Everything was peaceful but then everyone had began to act strange. Some people’s personalities have made a complete 180 as my energy levels have began to decrease. Day by day I become even more tired. I can sleep for days at a time, but I end up more exhausted than the day before.


	6. Chapter 6

“You can’t stay here!” A voice echoed through my room and woke me from a dream that left me a gasping sweaty mess. What happened in my dream escaped my mind but left me completely unnerved just the same. Things have been happening lately that I don’t quite understand. My powers have grown exponentially in the past few months but things have gotten bad though. Slowly, throughout these months things have gotten strange. I’ve noticed little … glitches in my life here and there. It started roughly two and a half to three months ago. It was subtle at first with a little echo of movement in the corner of my eyes. This then began to escalate to events like a person down the street crossing and just as they get to the other side they started all over again, sometimes when I’m having a conversation with someone they will repeat themselves like as if they didn’t say it the first time, things around my house will move to a different place than where I’d move them, and just recently I’ll have moments of visual glitches like sudden darkness or brief moments of a static like fuzz covering all I could see including the most recent of color flair-ups. 

Glancing at the clock I saw it was three in the morning and I felt wide awake. It’s the last day of the school week and has been three days since the day of the Espada meeting. I’ve noticed that I’ve been watching me more closely. I’ve seen Gin follow me around campus and when he’d seen that I saw him he’d disappear for a while and would be replaced by Stark. Stark was nicer and at times, like when he’d follow into the library or where others weren’t really at, he’d talk to me. In cases of during class, I’d meet eyes with Ulquiorra as he watched me in class I’d end up being the one who looked away cause I’d start to get self conscious as he stared at me. 

I laid in bed for another hour hoping for at least an hours worth of sleep. When sleep didn’t find me and it was four, so I decided to just get up and get ready for school. Walking out of my room I saw all the furniture in the house was once again moved around. I stood for a second as a new sensation filled me. There was a strange sensation that filled my senses which was quickly replaced with pain. Every fiber of my being felt like it was being torn apart. This lasted for quite a while and when it finally finished I moved all the furniture back to how it was before I went to bed And sat on the couch to catch my breath. Once I felt normal again I went to the kitchen and made myself a plate of food and sat at the table in the center of my living room to eat it. Having finished eating it I went ahead and cleaned up the plate and kitchen and watched tv the rest of the time I waited for school. When I arrived at school I realized it would be one of those days. Rukia, Uryu, and Ichigo were all missing from the classroom till third period when they arrived. They quickly got to their seats and class resumed without any hiccups. Lunch came and they left once again, this time with Chad joining them, and I was left alone in class out of our group. Besides the Espada members and The Shinigamis I haven’t really seen anyone I recognise. Everyone seems to be like NPCs’ on an endless loop. I’ve began to feel lonely as the group slowly drifts away from me. I vaguely remember we all were close but it's hard to remember more than a few months ago. 

School ended and I made my way home when Grimmjow, who skipped class today, blocked my way as I tried to ext the school. He grumbled something under his breath and turned away from me. He started to walk away but when I didn’t respond or follow him he turned back around.

“Get your ass moving!” Grimmjow yelled followed by a slur of curses along the lines of how he didn’t see why he was supposed to come get me and how he wasn’t some dog they could order around. He kept this up until we got to a building that looked like a lawyers office. The sign on the door indicated that it was a Defense Attorney’s office. I was tempted to turn away and head home but as soon as I turned around I heard Grimmjow snarl and turned to see him watching me with angry feline like eyes.Originally I thought h wore contacts but I soon realized that was not the case. 

I abandoned the idea of leaving after that. We made our way up to the 7th floor using the elevator that was near the reception desk. There we walked down a hall, passing multiple cubicles on both sides, till we got to an office’s closed door. Grimmjow opened the door without even knocking and announced our arrival in his signature boiturous slur filled way. At the desk was a fairly handsome man with slicked back brown hair. The name slate on his desk read Aizen and I knew this meeting would mean trouble for me. He wa the unseen head of the Espada that the gang was looking for. I was briefly happy to be able to tell Rukia I was able to finally give her a key piece of information but that was quickly pushed away by the fear that filled me at the thought that I had no clue why I was here, what they had planned for me, and that I had no clue how many people were actually here. The man seemed professional and confident as he sat at the esk.

“ You can go now Grimmjow.” He dismissed Grimmjow without even looking up from his desk. Grimmjow left with a string of slurs under his breath and shut the door behind himself. I still stood by the door holding my messenger bag full of my school supplies till he motioned for me to sit in one of the seats in front of his desk. “Please have a seat I will be with you in one moment.” I sat in the seat and slipped my hand into my skirt pocket where I hid my phone and sent a message to Rukia. I made it brief and told her Grimmjow had brought me to Aizen’s office after school and that I’d get the address to her as soon as I could. Just as I was finishing the message Aizen had signed the paper in front of him and set it in the outbasket on the corner of his desk. I frantically pressed the send button and turn on the voice recorder on my phone before he stood up from his desk and offered his hand to shake mine. I stood and shook his hand not wanting to seem rude. “ Thanks for coming to my office on such short notice. My name is Aizen Sosuke. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He said. His voice was smooth and showed his charismatic nature. He adjusted his glasses and set his hands down on his lap.

“Well I didn’t really have really have a choice,” I said as I smoothed out my long hair. Saying I was uncomfortable was an understatement. I couldn't help but blush slightly. It was like a defense mechanism sometimes. 

“Ah! I see. My apologies, I had intended for Grimmjow to ask you to come by when you were available. He must not have been aware it was an invitation not an order.” His milk chocolate eyes seemed sincere but it just didn't feel right. I just wanted to get out of here, but I’m not one to be rude. “Miss Inoue, do you know why you’re here?” Aizen said getting straight to the point.

“No sir, I don’t.”

“Please. Call me Aizen.” He said as he leaned forward. “ I’ve heard some interesting things about you. I want to know more about you. What you're capable of. If anyone treats you right in that group of friends you have. I care about you. You have real potential.” His words made me feel strange. Hearing someone, even if it was this complete stranger, saying that they cared for me made me feel good. I felt the best that I have in a long time. The others don’t talk to me unless they want something. Until my run in with Grimmjow, they hadn’t asked me how I was in over a month in a half. My blush was now one of genuine embarrassment. Why was I so happy by such a simple thing like compliments from another person. The embarrassment and happiness were quickly were replaced with disgust and disappointment.

“I can't really do anything.’ I said with a pitiful smile on my face. “ I can reject physical appearance and meld with shadows but it's only when I’m scared and I can barely heal a scratch.” I down played what I was capable of because, for good reasons, I don’t trust him. His eyes showed he didn’t believe my words but maybe Ulquiorra hadn’t told him how he’d caught me spying on them because he showed no sign of even knowing. A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts and anything he might have been planning on saying next. 

“Sir, your five o’clock is here.” A young man with his black hair cut short wearing a royal blue suit said.

“Thank you Haku. Please lead them to the conference room and I will be there in a moment.” Haku left. “ Well Miss Inoue I must be on my way.I hope we may meet again to talk more.”

“I must be going as well. I have work in an hour.” It wasn’t really a lie, I needed to go, but not for work. I needed out to get to a middle ground. To calm down.

I go up and tried to exit the room but he was faster than me. His arm was across the door on the handle and his other hand was pulling a card out of his pocket. His business card. 

“On the front is my business card.” He flips the card over, “And, in case you can't get ahold of me on the business line then try my personal. If you ever need some one to talk to I’m here for you.”

The tone he used gave me chills so I hurried out of there and made my way Ichigo’s house. Mr. Kurosaki let me in and commented about how I haven’t been over recently and that he had missed seeing my cheerful face. He had to quickly get back to work when a child came in’ with his mother, needing his attention. I made my way to Ichigo’s room when the door swung open and Ichigo was sent flying past me and landed face first just before the wall with his butt in the air.

“Ah Orihime, what a surprise.” Rukia said while dusting her hands off. “ What are you doing here?” I felt a hollow sinking feeling in my chest but quickly ignored it.

“I got an address for you.” I told her. Before entering the building I had copied most of the information from Aizen’s card on a page from my notepad and handed it over to her. The paper had the address and business number of Aizen’s under his name.

“Is this?!” Rukia was flabbergasted.

“What is it?” Ichigo groaned as he rubbed his neck and looked over Rukia’s shoulder.

I knew that Rukia and Ichigo fit so well together but it didn’t change the fact that I still have some feelings for him but they aren’t even close to how they used to be. My feelings for him faded in a way but weren’t gone instead they became closer to that of a friend and fellow classmate. I wish the two luck in wherever their relationship may take them.

“Can you not read?!” Rukia exclaimed as she slammed her fist into the top of Ichigo’s head. “She found out the location of Aizen. We need to tell this to the others. Thank you Orihime. I will get back to you with an update to our plan.” She said as she quickly sent out text messages to the rest of the group. 

“I’m sorry Ichigo knows you’re our informant now. If I hadn’t told him he’d have been too much of a pain about it.” Rukia said after she had walked me out. I couldn’t help but feel abit hurt because I had never made it a big deal to be a secret. My abilities were kept a secret because Rukia said it’d be for the best. I made my way back home and sat there in my home that was void of any life besides me. I could hear echos. A woman’s voice continued over and over.

“Time is running out.”

“Hurry you need to get out of here.”


	7. Chapter 7

My heart clenched as I watched the scene before me. An epically dangerous battle had taken place in front of me between a terrifying hollow and a hollow-esk creature whose face had a shadow blocking out his face. The shadow seemed misplaced. My heart was pounding as the scene unfolded before me. The scene ended with my arm reaching out to the man I could not place and just as our hands would have met he began to turn to sand. My eyes were burning as I held back the tears in my eyes. Whatever words may have been said came as distant echoes. I could feel my heart break. I shot up from my bed sweating and clutching my chest as my head pounded. I couldn’t hold back the tears that ran down my cheeks.

The past week has been exhausting. I kept having to change my route to and from school because Grimmjow and his ‘friends’ have began to become more watchful of me. Someone was always watching me. If I was in class I was watched. Walking campus during break, I was being watched. It got to the point that if I went into the girl’s bathroom one of the girls in their group would enter as well. I’ve woken up and began to head to school or go out on the weekends to find one of them just down the street from my little home. The glitches keep getting worse and I have been developing headaches that I can’t seem to alleviate using my abilities. Over the counter pain medication didn’t seem to be of use either. I’ve had to resort to leaving from the fire escape earlier in the morning. 

Glancing at the clock I see it’s only 3 am so I go and soak in my bath with some relaxing rosemary and lavender oils in the steaming water. I stay in there long enough for the water to become tepid and get out to make myself something to eat. I wasn’t feeling hungry but I knew I needed to eat something as I hadn’t the night before. I glanced out the front window and saw that Grimmjow was already planted at the stop sign outside my place. 

“Perfect…” I groaned then placed my school bag by my window in the back. I went around the house and made sure everything was locked still and was nice and neat before I reached through the blinds for the back window and slid the window up. Sitting on the window sill, I felt around for the metal structure that has been my secret exit for the past week. After shiting my weight, once I was sure I was able to stand safely, I put my second foot down next to the first. I bent through the window to retrieve my bag then closed the window with the blinds still hanging on the inside blocking anyone from looking in. I readjusted my skirt and began to head down when I ran into a solid surface. “I’m so…” I saw whom I had ran into, “sorry…” Why him?

I had been looking into the emerald green eyes of Ulquiorra who was standing on the fire escape outside the window of my second floor home. He looked at me back with a perfect mask of uncaring. His stoic features always had had me at a loss of words but him this close would have any one in their right mind at a loss of words or stuttering like crazy. My forehead was just barely at the same level as his chin and I had to angle my head up at an angle to look up at his piercing eyes.

“Miss Inoue.” His thick voice greeted me.

“How did you-”

“ You were not going out the front door. There was only one other exit for this building.” Ulquiorra bluntly replied. He made no effort to move. He smelled of a thick musk mixed with mint and a hint of tomatoes. A light blush dusted my cheeks.

“Can’t help a girl when a creep is staking out the front of her house.” I finally got out after a while of just staring at him. I glanced down and immediately regretted it when I realized my eyes were perfect level to stare at the school vest that he wore over his neatly pressed button up white uniform that was tucked into his tan pants. He always looked so...perfect.

“You are to be kept under 24 hour surveillance.” He opened his mouth to add to his statement but I wasn’t going to give him the chance.

“Not going to happen.” With that I jumped over the edge of the fire escape and set off running down the alley. My legs were aching from the impact but I kept running. At the first street I saw Gin smiling down the block and could hear Ulquiorra’s steps coming closer to me from behind. I ran across the street and kept running. I could hear the others join the chase as I continued to run down the alleyways and crossed the streets in between.

“Keh-” An annoyed let out then let out a snide “Your ugly mug makes even this human run.” Laughed Grimmjow.

I kept running and running till I tooka right at the park and ran down random streets and alleys. I found myself in the area I remembered to bring me to Kisuke Urahara’s shop. I was crossing the last street till I could get to it when a car’s horn began to blare.

I turned to see the car just as it was about to hit me, but then it was gone. Looking around I saw there were no cars in the road. The trees were no longer flowing gently in the wind. Now they were glitching as if they were in a video being played on a subpar internet connection. I could no longer see, hear, or sense the Espada’s who were once chasing me. Actually, I couldn’t sense anyone at all. Civilian or otherwise. Street signs were appearing and disappearing from where they were and then they’d reappear on the opposite side of the street. The movements were rapid. My head began to hurt as the flashing of the scene began to change as people would flash accompanied by hollows, animals, and varying weather conditions all going on at once. I squeezed my eyes shut and rubbed my temples as I controlled my breathing the best I could. The noise level kept getting louder. Talking, laughing, shouting, growling, howling, and screaming. Then silence. Everything went quiet. My front door. I was no longer in the streets, standing where I almost was hit by a car, instead I was in my house with everything once again in strange locations looking at my front door. I removed my hands that at some point ended up covering my ears and held them in front of me. To say I was scared and confused would be an understatement. I stood at the door for what seemed like an eternity only for a knock to bring my attention back to it when I had finally turned away to sit down and process what had happened. 

I opened the door cautiously and let out a breath I hadn’t known I was holding. It was Rukia.

“Come in. Please. Something weird just happened.” I said and ushered her into my house. Her face looked upset and concerned. There was a emptiness to the look in her eyes though.

“You need to tell me everything.” I locked the door behind me as I let Rukia enter my house ahead of me. I took a deep breath before I turned back towards Rukia who I saw was lounging on my couch. What did she mean by telling her everything? I have always told her everything, I never hid my abilities from her.

“I’ve always told you everything Rukia. What are you talking about.” I answered, I stepped into the kitchen and got myself a cup, I was just about to reach for another cup when I asked myself, ‘Does Rukia want something to drink too?’ As this question ran through my head there was a knock on the door. “Rukia!” I called out. There was no answer. There was again another knock at the door. “Rukia please go get the… Rukia?” Her silence worried me so I stepped out of the kitchen to see why Rukia was so quiet but she seemed to have literally disappeared from my living room. I quickly went around my house but found she was nowhere to be found so I made my way to the front door where I froze for a few seconds before I had opened the door. “Hello?” I asked as I turned the knob and pulled it towards me.

I didn’t want to know who was there but then again I needed to know what exactly had happened to Rukia.

“I need to speak with you – Onna!” That line brought memories streaming through my mind.

“Onna!” This single word, it kept repeating through my head as I started to remember. I began to remember all the events that had happened in Hueco Mundo.

“Orihime Inoue?! Are you ok?” I looked up and for a split second I thought I had seen the familiar half helmet that was that of a hollow’s armor. His porcelain skin was adorned with emerald green tears. The pristine white coat and pants, that were a near match to his skin, with the black edges were clear as day. I saw the hollowed out hole of his chest. I had broken down from grief as I felt all the emotions come rushing through me.

“What… did you… call me?” I stuttered as tears ran down my face. I felt myself starting to hyperventilate as I tried to speak normally to Ulquiorra Cifer who was standing right before me.

“I called you Miss Inoue. Are you alright Miss Inoue?” He asked, he seemed to have been sincere and truly worried about her. I was holding the sides of my head as my head felt like it was going to split in half. I saw his reaching out to me as I remembered from my newest memory. I saw a sad smile appear his lips as he said my name then the scene went blank.

“Orihime…”

Everything turned black.

I couldn’t see or hear anything.

There was nothing, no one, and no noise around me. I was literally in a void. The scene around me began to change like that of a movie switching its scene. I couldn’t tell if this was all a dream or if this was reality. I saw scenes of me and Ulquiorra together. Run ins around Karakura town. Dates and even a relationship developing between the two of us. I couldn’t help but long for what I had seen. I know Ichigo and I could never be as happy together as I had imagined for the longest time. After it flipped to the eighteenth scene, all ending the same as the first, with me feeling a deep dread filling my heart. I ended up passing out and ended up waking up once again in my bed with a crowd of people around my bed. The way they were positioned in the small room made it look like they were guarding me. They were shinigami, but not one of them were anyone I knew. None of my friends were in the room with me. Why would they leave me alone with strangers when I really need them. I felt alone and heartbroken. No words of love or feelings had been exchanged during the duration of my being held by the Espada but we had came to a routine for a while till my friends got there to save me. His words and his outstretched hand made me realize. I don’t want him to die. I know he did not want to use his time to hold me captive. If it were up to him he’d have just left me because it is like picking me picking up an ant and keeping it in a cell. He’d listen to me ramble on and on about my time in Karakura town. But now he’s gone. If Ichigo had only listened to me I could have saved Ulquiorra and he could have been on our side. We could have shown him that emotions didn’t hold a person back. That they do the exact opposite.The shinigami in the room all turned to me as I let out an exhausted sigh and sat up in the bed.

“What… What’s going… on?” I asked as I sat up, I felt as if I had hit my head, and pretty hard at that. I grabbed a bottle of aspirin from the drawers I had next to my bed. The men didn’t reply. There were four of them in the room. They were two sets of twins. one set had dark brown nearly black hair and equally dark eyes while the other set had a light honey colored hair color and milk chocolate colored eyes. Three of the men looked at one another and quickly jumped through my roof and left the younger looking kid behind. Unlike his honey haired brother he kept his hair up in a high ponytail, though it barely went past the ribbon, and he was shorter than the others who were all roughly 5’10 while he himself stood at 5’4.

“H-Hi.” He replied. He looked around and saw that the others had left him behind.They stood at roughly the same height, had their hair at the base of their necks tied up, and were of similar builds as one another. 

“How did I get here?” I asked him. He seemed to calm down slightly as I once again attempted at striking a conversation. I needed to know where everyone wa and what was happening. I could feel the reiatsu residue lft all over the town so it was making it difficult to find anyone.

“The sub- substitute shinigami and his friends brought you here. We met them halfway to escort them through the gate.” The boy answered. I shoved away the blankets and attempted to stand but it didn’t end so well ended up falling back on the bed as my legs were unable to support me they were weak for some reason.

“Where are Ichigo, Rukia and everyone?” I asked. I don’t think they’d actually leave me alone after all that. Would they?

“They are cleaning up after the battle.”

“Why hadn’t they woken me to help?” I asked angrily clutching the sheet below me. 

“They couldn’t! Your reiatsu went crazy all of yours went crazy and shot out in waves till you were completely depleted. I’m surprised you are even alive. “ He gushed. “How did you survive? Was that an ability? What are you? Can you teach me?” My head still hurt and he was as energetic and excitable like Kon.

“What are you talking about?” I asked after putting my hands in the air in a stop gesture with them crossing one another.

“You should be dead.”


	8. Chapter 8

I sat and tried to clear my head the shinigami’s never ending questions soon disappeared and I slowly began to remember what had happened before I woke up in my bed.

P.O.V CHANGE:

Orihime did something she had never thought was possible. She froze everyone and constructed egg like spheres around them all. Surrounding everyone was filmstrips of other time lines. Things that could have happened played all around them but nothing could stop what was about to happen. Orihime’s egg began to crack and she fell to the ground once it shattered. Her eyes traveled from one frozen face to the next until she looked to Ulquiorra.Ulquiorra was frozen as he began turning to dust in his personal bubble. Next to his was Uryu Ishida who wore a concerned expression while he was in his traditional quincy uniform, and next to Uryu was Ichigo. Ichigo was a hollow but he was beginning to slowly turn into a Shinigami once again as all the shells cracked and shattered dropping everyone to the ground. Everyone in the distance as well, but they were only about 30 feet away.

Ulquiorra was the first to come to as his egg began to crack.Orihime began running towards Ulquiorra as soon as he began to fall. She knelt down and wrapped her arms around him and pulled his head onto her lap.

“I need to change this, I can’t allow him to die.” She saw flashes of images in her head, but she couldn’t make out the images. “I reject”, but nothing happened, “I reject”. Still nothing happened and Orihime was about to break down when she heard the groans of the others. Along with the groans she heard the growl of Ichigo’s Hollow form as it fought to stay in control. She jumped up after placing a gentle kiss on Ulquiorra’s cold but tingling lips and stepped towards Ichigo. She was prepared to beg Ichigo to stop. The rest of the eggs had shattered and freed everyone. Ulquiorra had stood to his feet but could not move past that spot. Ulquiorra recognized his defeat and asked for Ichigo to finish their battle as he was no longer able to sustain himself.Orihime and Ulquiorra looked at one another. This couldn’t be the end. Is this really how Ulquiorra would die. No second chance. No chance to get to live a peaceful life. No chance to make friends and to truly understand what it means to be human.

“ Hmph. Even in the end... you never do what I want... I'm finally starting to find you guys interesting.” He paused momentarily, “...Are you scared of me?” He asked as they slowly reached for each other , through their hands and souls as well.

“No. I'm not scared”, Orihime said as she and he reached further for each other.

“ I see.”He said then thought, ‘The heart... it's right here in my hand...’ just before he had Completely disappeared just as orihime’s out stretched hands met.

Tears rolled down her face as she broke down, she felt the breaking of her heart as he disappeared as his dust floated away. She felt her heart being torn away but didn’t know how to react, so she did what was instinctive to her. She screamed out in pain, those around where surprised as she broke into sobs thinking ‘Did we miss something? What kind of spell did they put on our friend?’

Ichigo tossed the sobbing orange haired female over his shoulder and lead the group back to Kurakara Town. He sounded happy and joyful as the girl was draped limp over his shoulder, and none of them (except Orihime) noticed Aizen behind them in the distance heading to Kurakara Town but Orihime didn’t let that happen she made his pretty little gem he had as a heart explode, she felt it was all his fault so she made him feel the pain just as she had, but he had no free will because Orihime took it and now she controlled him.

She passed out as they left. When she awoke she wished she hadn’t because the heart break became more intense but also felt like it were a void. After having the young shinigami leave Orihime decided to just lay down and think of everything that has happened. She drifted back to sleep and fell into a momentarily peaceful sleep till all went bad. She dreamt of the reality that could have come to be but it didn’t and it twisted into the memory of what had just occurred. Thankfully it had been broken by Rukia and the gang barging into her apartment .

Rukia rushed Orihime into the shower but froze as she had gotten the first taken the jacket off of Orihime from that outfit she had worn since they got back to Kurakara Town. Orihime was still emotionless. When she looked into the mirror she saw  _ What _ Rukia saw.

She looked as though she had been crying for days and was very pale.

Orihime had red rings around her eyes, black tear tracks that ran along extremely pale skin, and … _ A HOLE _ over where her heart should have been.

Rukia had rushed the gang out of Orihime’s living area and out of the house completely, locking the door behind them, then went back to Orihime.“Orihime?” Rukia asked me softly, “What happened to you?” her voice lowered and softened knowing to keep quiet so no one heard. Orihime didn’t answer. It wasn’t because Orihime didn’t want to talk to her it’s just she couldn’t, there had been a lump in her throat, and the tears starting to fill her eyes once again. “Did you have feelings for the fourth espada?” Rukia asked because of Orihime’s silence. She bursted into tears, not knowing why, it may have been because she referred to him as an item at most, or was it because she did have feelings for him. Orihime had no clue.

A loud crash came from the livingroom and Rukia rushed out and shoved everyone out of the house once again. Orihime knew it wasn’t because she was worried they’d break more things, or that they’d make a mess, it was because she knew they needed to be alone. Rukia wouldn’t report Orihime to the soul society, at least Orihime hoped.

“Orihime, I’m going to call Urahara.” Rukia said, startling Orihime by her choice which seemed too good to be true, as she entered the bathroom and started the tub for a bath. The steam rising from the water was visible as she came back to the main part of the bathroom. “I’m going to need you to get out of those clothes. I’ll throw them away if you want me -” Rukia said but then Orihime interrupted her telling her it was fine, that she’d take care of the clothes, and that she could take her bath alone. With that she left and Orihime stood there for a while just standing in front of the mirror looking through the hole in her chest through the steam covered mirror.

Rukia was on the phone with Urahara, but Orihime couldn’t really hear her or the water as it all sounded far away. Orihime sat in the water not really feeling how hot it was. The water was hot because the steam coming from it had blocked her view of the door.Though she should have been hungry, her stomach did not rumble. She felt completely empty besides her pain. All she felt was a pain in the heart that was missing, and there was a slight tugging feeling at the back of her mind, like someone was trying to direct her.There was a voice calling to her, though it was not clear as to what they were saying, she could hear the hushed stoic voice which seemed very familiar.

She sat in the tub, watching as her skin slowly turned white. Knock…Knock…Knock…

“Orihime! Urahara is here, we must talk, and need to find a way to figure this all out.” Rukia called out as the familiar presence of Urahara walked into the apartment only after he had flared it just before hand.

P.O.V. Change: Orihime

I sat in the cooling water and dove into my thoughts; allowing them to surround me completely and take control. As the surroundings of the tub began to blur nearly completely by a black mist, not the same white steam as before, I could see a light form shining from the corner but it began to dull. It wasn’t hard for me to understand that the form was, but wasn’t, me. It had once been me but wasn’t anymore. Opposite the brighter form was a dark mass that was the origin of the dark smoke-like mist; she as well was me, a new me. The light form was staring longingly at me as it sat in the corner in the fetal position, while the darker was standing closer to me and was grinning at me in a manner which I did not understand. 

'Run from her. Far from her.' I heard a soft voice whisper as the shadow got closer and closer to where I sat in the tub. I hadn’t realized the danger of the dark figure until it’s hand touched my skin and burned a mark onto the top of my hand. I let out a scream and jumped out of the water. Immediately the bathroom returned to normal and I heard the concerned voice of Rukia as she barged into the bathroom shouting as she asked what had happened and if I was okay.

“Hm-m. Interesting.” I heard the slightly interested voice of Urahara as he came up closer to me and began to inspect me like a child would a new toy. When he looked down at where I was touched by the shadow. His tone went to that of serious from it’s playful tone from before as he spoke, “It seems that you may need to go on a little walk, Miss Inoue.” He said as he offered me a towel that hung from the rack across from the mirror. He knew something that I did not and I wanted to know what it was. With a slight nod I stood while wrapping the towel around myself. Rukia and Urahara walked out of the room and were talking at the time about the need for me to quickly be relocated to Urahara’s basement which was a massive training ground. “Though it ain’t very secret it still is the safest place for her to be…” I heard him say just as the door began to shut behind him from the cane he held in his hand. He and Rukia continued to speak in hushed voices after leaving me to change. Just as I began to change into a fresh pair of clothes I normally left in the cubby of my restroom Urahara had told me to change back into the uniform which I was given by Ulquiorra the Cuatro Espada. He also asked if I still had the bracelet that I was given when I had to say goodbye to only one person before my abduction, which I did, and to respond I couldn’t bring the words to my lips so I didn’t respond. Once I had gotten the tattered dress back on I decided to use my Shun Shun Rika to restore the dress to it’s original form. I felt comfortable in the dress but realized that the coat like covering of the top felt strange so I unzipped it and walked out of the bathroom with the bracelet in my hand. I saw that Urahara and Rukia were not sitting down on the couch but instead were standing in front of it with graven looks on their faces. My skin was nearly pure white at this point and the hole in my chest had the black lining slowly beginning to appear which would eventually blocked the view of the organs which remained cept for the heart which was missing from the spot it would sit keeping itself safe and warm as it pumped the blood in my body around. Now it was gone and there had been a change in my body that allowed my brain to take over that function temporarily. I handed the bracelet over to Urahara and he gave me a thank you as I did so. He began to do something to the bracelet. I was confused at first by what he was doing but then as his hands began to glow around them and I could feel his energy signature spike slightly I knew he was trying to alter it in some way. I could feel something inside of me snarl but I didn’t let the growl out instead all that was heard was a small noise similar to the clearing of my throat. Rukia was holding a bag in her hands and I was curious about what was in it, she must have seen me staring at the bag because she opened it, and showed me all the contents of it. She had grabbed a few pairs of my favorite clothes along with other clothes, my new favorite perfume, flowerbomb, which I had bought during our last trip to the mall. It had been a very peaceful I had been abducted by Ulquiorra under the orders of Aizen Sosuke so I didn’t have the chance to use it more than once. I glanced at her and nodded as a ‘thank you’ to Rukia.

“I will take care of the group-” Rukia began but was interrupted by Urahara whom had already had a plan. 

“Show them this,” he said with a snap of his fingers which allowed a popping noise which revealed a note in extremely girly handwriting which seemed almost identical to mine.

The note had read:

“Urgent business came up. I had to go out of town because of a family matter. I might be a big sister soon. I will contact you guys as soon as I can but ‘til then please take care. Make sure not to get hurt you guys, especially you Kurosaki-kun.”

“That doesn’t sound like me.” “That’s not like Orihime.” Me and Rukia said at the same time. I was mumbling but she was shouting. Urahara didn’t give us an answer or anymore time as he slapped the bracelet onto my wrist and dragged me out the apartment as he wished Rukia luck.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

When Urahara had pulled me out of my apartment while I carried my bag in my hand, he hadn’t really spoken except for when he had said that we would need to hurry if we were to make it before Kurosaki-kun and the others were to get back to my house. I knew he had been right, because I was his friend it was blatantly obvious that was the case, but if it had been Rukia then there was no doubt that he’d have fought to stay and would have snuck back into the house.but of course that was not the case. He had left with the others and when they get back they will find me gone and Rukia alone in the house sitting with that note that sounded nothing like me. Of course I do wish Kurosaki-kun his safety but the rest of that didn’t sound at all like me. There was no changing it now though, we had already arrived to Urahara’s shop and he was already taking me towards the basement. Tessai Tsukabishi greeted Kisuke as he always did but did not towards me because he could not see me.

“Tessai, please bring some refreshments down stairs. I am expecting a guest.” With that we began to head down the stairs into the basement where he would take people for any upcoming training.

P.O.V. Change:

After making a request for refreshments from Tessai in his normal childish way Urahara turned his back from him and began to lead Orihime down to the training grounds. Purposely he let Orihime go in front of him which was how he expected Tessai to know that the guest was already there. 

The two went downstairs and a part of Orihime was laughing dully at Urahara as if he was an idiot who was giving away his secrets willingly. 

‘Stop that’, apart of her snapped then added, ‘ There is no need to act like that. He is our ally not enemy.’ 

‘’WRONG! ‘He is our enemy. Everybody is our enemy you fool. Our only  _ ally _ is dead.’ She was answered by but then the thoughts began to blur as Urahara asked what was taking her so long and if she was okay. He had noticed that there had been a fluctuation in her Retsu which went from her natural humanoid energy to that of almost a hollow. Orihime had not been able to find out who that was because she had been pushed away by the inner voice.


	9. Chapter 9

She lunged forward at Urahara and he gracefully dodged. Her sharpened nails sliced his dark green over robe just above the first white diamond. She let out a growl and swiped at him with her other arm. He dodged this attack easier. Her attacks were becoming predictable the further they get into their battle. He hadn’t expected her first attack as it had came out of nowhere. Orihime’s eyes had glazed over as fangs and sharpened nails grew on her. She growled and charged at him after he distanced himself once again. Tessai had came down just as Orihime had converted to this form because he sensed the change in her reiki. He would have intervened but was gestured to stay where he was. Orihime didn’t seem to notice his arrival so Urahara wanted to use this to his advantage. He jumped up and signaled for Tessai to act as Orihime let out a ground shaking roar. With a Kido he was able to restrain Orihime.

“Release me shinigami.” Growled the hollow Orihime. Urahara paid no mind as she began to taunt him with insults.

“Kisuke-dono her shun shun rikka looks as if it has calcified and expanded.” Tessia said as he examined what once had been two hairpins that now were part of a bone like tiara that went around the back of her head in a thin wire like bone that extends towards her forehead in an ivy like design then came up to horns on her head that curved up halfway.

“She’s developing hollow abilities and arrancar features developing on her physical body.” Urahara said as he raised his cane off the ground. “Be prepared. Her soul may also be in a similar hollow state.” He warned Tessai and pushed Orihime’s soul out of the hollowfied body. Orihime’s soul came out normal but she seemed disoriented. 

“Mr. Urahara what’s going on?” She asked with her head in her hand in an attempt to ease the dizziness she felt. Her soul’s appearance wasn’t normal. In the human world when a human soul exits it’s body it will have a chain connected to its chest broken if dead or connected to it’s body if still living but Orihime didn’t have a chain. She realized this quickly as she touched her chest because of the empty sensation she felt in it. “What’s wrong with me?” She began to panic as she looked at her body and the state it was in. Her fear and confusion was clear to everyone in the basement. Unlike the others, she wasn’t aware that the shun shun rikka weren’t in their normal state. The actual pins were still blue but they were connected to the bone like tiara minus the horns that adorned the hollow.

“Everything will be ok. We will get to the bottom of this so don’t be scared.” Urahara said as he helped her off the ground where she had been sitting after her soul fell on it’ butt. “You are a very special woman. More special than any of us even realized.” Urahara said as he led her away from her body. Tessai sat twenty feet away from the body and set up Kido shields. He started with a small one up against the form and slowly began to build around it till he had 10 shields surrounding the snarling beast. “Are you able to connect to the spirits of your Shun Shun Rikka?” Urahara asked. Orihime wasn’t sure if she could so she tried. She could feel the connection was still there but wasn’t able to push through at first. It wasn’t until after her form switched from her human to arrancar then back to human for the six spirits to appear. They appeared drained.

“Foolish girl” Tsubaki began as he flew and landed on her shoulder for support and weakly punched her. “You aren’t ready for that. What were you thinking? You could have died. Where would that leave you?” He said then he stopped punching her. “What’s going on? I can feel something changing in you.” Tsubaki said as the other five hummed in unison. They were too weak to fly far so they just sat on the floor next to where she now sat across from Urahara. 

“It seems none of you are aware of what’s happening?” Urahara began after Orihime shook her head. “Orihime… This may sound strange but… did you… do you… have feelings for Ulquiorra, the 4th Espada?” Urahara asked. He didn’t want to upset the girl so he had searched for the right words to phrase his question.

“Yes…” Orihime said after a few seconds. She looked down and avoided looking him in the eyes. She was disappointed in herself. Originally she hadn’t liked him but through her stay she began to notice him. He didn’t understand feelings. She realized he was like a blank slate and was being taken advantage of by Aizen. He followed Aizen’s orders though he truly didn’t seem to care for Aizen’s Ideals. She saw him as he was. Ulquiorra had no purpose before Aizen and had no other opportunities besides wandering the desert like landscape where he had resided. He didn’t see the need to interact with humans. He said it was because they are below him and are weak but this was implanted in him from Aizen. Yes humans are weak but he didn’t see the strength in them. He had been isolated from them at first then he was made to go there to retrieve her. Orihime had gotten him to talk to her for a while and they got close. She was able to get him to relax near her and he even told her his back story. In return she had told him her own. He hadn’t understood the concept of a family, but Orihime had introduced him to the idea that surrounding yourself with people helps with learning and developing. This he soon understood. It took Orihime comparing it to how Ulquiorra had learned a lot about what he knew after having emerged from the dark. He learned the rules from watching others and eventually from the teachings, hough morally wrong, of Aizen.

“It’s alright, the heart works in mysterious ways. I know your feelings for Kurosaki were strong so there must have been something that made you have feelings for Ulquiorra.” He comforted her after having been able to feel her disappointment roll off her in waves. “I believe that may be the key for figuring out what’s going on.” Urahara added as he poured himself a cup of tea. “Until we find out what exactly is going on we will have to run some test but I believe this may have something to do with your emotions affecting your powers. You are capable of many things that we have yet to discover. There has never been a person like you that we have discovered.” He places his hand over her hand that was currently made of pure reiki to comfort her. 

“Her powers are greatly affected by her emotions. It’s inconvenient because she’s too emotional.” Tsubaki chimed in. “ We are trying our best at helping her become completely attuned with them but it’s difficult because she gets distracted by trivial matters.”

“Tsubaki..” Orihime whined half heartedly with a sigh.

“Do you know the full extent of her abilities?” Urahara asked Tsubaki who glared at the man.

“Yes but I can’t tell you everything because until she becomes aware of them herself we cannot reveal them.” Tsubaki said gruffly as he peered at Orihime. Those who didn’t know him would think it was from anger or from impatience but it was his way of caring for her. He feared what would happen if the wrong person learned what all she was capable of. He didn’t trust Urahara completely He knew the man was once a shinigami captain at one point. “What I can tell you is what you already know. She is capable of healing but it’s not really healing. She’s capable of reversing the state of the body to a point where it wasn’t injured. She can erect a shield to block an attack to protect herself and those who she cares for. The shield is only as strong as she is confident in it. And she can launch an attack at those who would do her harm. We of the Shun Shun Rikka are just a conduit that filters her power and give her a way to focus her abilities.” Tsubaki cleared his throat and directed his next words to her because he was aware of what happened during her imprisonment for the most part. “We are not the source of your power. We are just a medium to help you focus on it. The power is in you, you are not weak and can still fight without us. If an enemy take your hair pins just know that you can still defend yourself.” Orihime didn’t want to think of them being taken away from her. The pins were the last present her brother had given her. 

“Do you believe that it would be possible that when Ulquiorra… died.” Urahara began. “Her heart and feelings may have caused her soul to shatter in a way.” Urahara said then began to elaborate on what he meant. “It has been seen when humans who were in love and lost their loved one they would die shortly after. In Orihime’s, case instead of death, could she have had only part of her soul follow him but instead of wherever he went it went to the point he was at before his death.” Urahara attempted to form a theory as to why Orihime would have a Arrancar form which he saw when she brought out the Shun Shun Rikka spirits and the hollow form which was being held by Tessai. “It could explain the hollow like form her body currently has.” Tsubaki followed both Orihime and Urahara’s gaze towards the hollow that was trapped and bound in Tessai’s Kido spells.

“It could be possible.” He said as he turned back towards Urahara. “I’m not sure how this would be possible but the ability to reject practically reality itself makes nearly anything possible.” Tsubaki said placing his open palm to Orihime’s neck.

“Like becoming a shadow…” She mumbles under her breath where only Tsubaki could hear. 

“Exactly. As for this, like I said, I’m not entirely sure what this is. I just know that after what she did as he died and frantically trying to bring him back she left us drained.” Tsubaki sighed. “Once we’ve gained enough reiki back it may be possible to take control of her body back but we can’t be too certain.”

“For now we shall keep the hollow chained and I can get Orihime a gigai for the time being till we get this handled.” I will start running some tests and see what I can figure out.” Urahara said as he stood up to stretch. “For now you shall be a guest of my home and we will figure out what's going on.” Orihime let the fairies return to the shun shun rikka so they can replenish their energy.and got up and followed behind Urahara as he told Tessai the plan. 

Tessai and Urahara trapped the hollow in a pit in the training grounds and Tessia put a field around it for extra measures. 

…

“Are you sure this will work?” Orihime asked looking at the gigai Urahara was holding in front of himself towards the girl. She was freaked out by how much it looked like herself. It had taken him two days to get it made for her.

“Of course it would why would it not?” He said sounding absolutely sure.

“Well since I still technically have a body of my own would I be able to inhabit the gigai?” That is an excelent point Ms. Inoue but I don’t believe you will have to worry about that because unlike other gigai this one is tailored to you and is specially made to be a temporary form and is easier for you to get in and out of.” Urahara said he went on explaining how it was made so that if she were to push her reiki out in a small shoving manner she can push herself out easily.

Orihime let herself succumb to the pull that was coming from the gigai and was pulled into the artificial body with a falling sensation. The gigai made her feel as if she were swimming in water and was experiencing resistance with every movement. This soon stopped as she became accustomed to the gigai.


	10. Chapter 10

The process was grueling and Orihime wasn’t sure she’d be capable of what Urahara wanted her the do. He had her doing a very similar process as he did Ichigo many years before. He had her training her soul to either become a shinigami or she her soul would succumb to the hollow form and would be lost forever. Unlike Ichigo who had a choice, Orihime had no other hope than to strengthen her soul to that of a shinigami to keep the hollow at bay. Her process would need to be different. 

Urahara had spent nearly a whole month planning out a method and he believed he had it all figured out. He had her exit her gigai and explained what he wanted her to do. He instructed her to gather all her reitsu and expel it all at once. And she did just that. As soon as she expelled her reitsu her body went cold and collapsed. Before hitting the ground Urahara caught her astral form though it wasn’t really necessary and gently placed her on the ground. He then had Tessai construct a pit similar to the one Ichigo had been in but it lowered her slowly into it’s depths. An anti-hollow barrier was placed across the top and a timer was set. 

“Tessai, I will be back in a moment.” Urahara said then went upstairs. “Jinta I need you to fetch Miss Kuchiki. Tell her her shipment has come in.” Jinta looked at him with confusion but did as he was told. “Tell her to meet me downstairs when she arrives.” Urahara added then went back downstairs. When Rukia arrived down in the basement, she was shocked by the hollow but when Urahara told her what was happening she calmed down. 

“How long will Orihime be like this?” Rukia asked as she peaked down in the pit at the unconscious and tense form of Orihime. 

“If she hasn’t replenished even a small amount of her reitsu within the 48 hours then she will begin to undergo the hollowfication process.” Urahara said looking over at the hollow form that was still trapped in Tessai’s Kidos. He wasn’t sure how she would go from the body being corrupted to her soul being corrupted. Worst case scenario would be both would take of the full hollow form and the situation would be twice as bad.

“Why doesn’t she have any of her reitsu?” Rukia asked looking at him with a face full of confusion.

“I had her force out all her reitsu.” Rukia balled her fists and was about to yell something when Urahara continued. “ If her soul and will were strong enough to survive she would be able to gather reitsu from around her and will trigger the conversion of her soul to that of a shinigami.” 

“Urahara did you tell her she’d become a shinigami?” Rukia was baffled. She knew that Orihime didn’t want to become a shinigami.

“No. But this way she will continue to live her life because the shinigami soul will fight off the hollow in her and keep her in a medium ground. Plus this way her power will be along for much longer than a human soul would allow.” Urahara wanted to find out the cause of her abilities. The powers are way more complex and mysterious than anything he has ever witnessed. As a scientist he must know more. He won’t dissect her like some people he knows would do but he would find ways to extend his examination of her abilities. She’s a nice kid and was very helpful so he wouldn’t do anything to harm her. 

“You have to stop this. Bring her back to normal.” Rukia shouted and approached the edge of the pit.

“No can do. Once it begins it cannot be stopped if you want her to have a chance at survival.” Rukia exhaled in defeat. It must have really been too late to stop this. Rukia felt guilty now because she had been the one to bring Urahara into this and now Orihime had to suffer through this ordeal. She didn’t know what was happening to Orihime. 

“I’m leaving.” Rukia said then turned from Urahara.

“Here take this with you.” Urahara pulled a box from his pocket. It seemed to be for a new phone. “I did some updates on this so it should react faster to hollows and will allow update you on Orihime’s condition.” Rukia took the phone and began up the stairs when she heard Urahara say something in the distance. “ Ask Ichigo what happened to him when he went through this.” Urahara said and went back to jotting down notes as he noticed Orihime’s body twitch and the hollow beginning to get even more restless.

…

Hours seemed to bleed into days, weeks, months, and years in her mind. Things seem to go back to normal and their lives were peaceful until the fullbringers got involved and then there was the war. The war seemed to be missing something and Orihime couldn’t put her finger on it. Then all conflict stopped all together. She and Ichigo got together and they had kids. There would be small hollow battles every so often but it wasn’t full on battles and wars like it used to be. The need for Orihime in battle came to an end and soon even her kids were more helpful in battle than her since they all had shinigami powers. 

“I REFUSE TO BE A HOUSEWIFE WHO’S LEFT ALONE ALL DAY AND UNDERAPPRECIATED!” Orihime yelled to herself. The scene around her shattered and she found herself at the bank of a crystal blue lake with a golden field of grain around her. The sky above her was full of brilliant purples, pinks and reds. 

“Finally.” Orihime hear echo from around her. Looking around she was unable to find the source. Then she looked down and saw a distorted image of herself reflecting back at her from the water’s surface. “Your can release us Orihime.” The voice spoke from the pure white form of herself. 

“Then you shall be able to use your power as you were meant to.” The arrancar version said. 

“What’s going on?” Orihime was confused. This wasn’t what she expected to happen but she wasn’t sure what she was expecting. 

“You’re soul is trying to take on your powers that you have yet to release so you are being torn apart in the process.” The pure white Orihime said. Orihime knelt down.

“We can help you so you can see your friends again but we only have so long.” The arrancar version said then gave the girl on the other side a knowing look. “I’m sorry you have to deal with this so soon after… what happened.” The arrancar said as she knew she had some features that resembled the love that was lost. The hole was in the same place and she had the matching tear marks. The white version looked like Orihime’s skin was as white as the arrancar version and the bleaching continued up and down a majority of her hair besides the lower quarter of her hair. And each had her shun shun rikka, the arrancar’s were calcified into that of the tiara while the other was the same baby blue and the reflection in it showed that something in it were different than her’s normally were.

“What do I need to do?” Orihime asked as she stood back up and was determined to do whatever she could.

…

“Good night Rukia.” chigo said as he turned his lamp off. Rukia was sitting in the closet with the door partly open after having climbed in.

“Say Ichigo, back when you had Urahara’s help to get your shinigami abilities back, so you could come save me in the soul society, how’d you do it?” Rukia asked. She was going to ask when she got back 6 hours prior but she decided to wait.

“That… I had to go in my soul basically and find my zanpakuto.” Ichigo said. “Looking back I’m surprised I even survived. There were fragments of my soul in the shape of swords all around me and as I fought my zanpakuto the pieces would break and were completely destroyed.” Ichigo trembled at the memory. “I barely survived. I was able to transform but because I had already began the transformation into a hollow so the two merged. I have a hollow mask and am like the Visored but I didn’t begin as a shinigami like them so I’m more hollow than shinigami at times where my emotions are in control of my actions.” Ichigo confessed. Rukia knew he would tell her anything she asked, he always did, but she didn’t understand the reason he denied it when the others would ask the same questions.

“Ah.” She replied. She wasn’t sure what to do. “If you wanted to quit in the middle of it would you have been able to?” Rukia asked as looking at the phone to see that there was an update from Urahara. Orihime had been convulsing and struggling. Urahara said that she seems to begin turning into a hollow.

“No.” Ichigo sounded definite. “Once the process begins it’s either you survive or become a hollow and must be exterminated.” That’s when Ichigo wondered why she was so curious about it now. After so long since the event occured. “Is there something I need to know?” Ichigo asked.

“No I just need to go out.” Rukia left the closet, still in Ichigo’s sister’s pjs and left out the window. Ichigo used his soul pass and left his body on the bed and followed Rukia to the Urahara’s shop. When he saw that she went down stairs he went down there.

“What is going on here?” Ichigo demanded. Looking around he saw a pit and a small humanoid hollow trapped under a Kido with Tessai beside it. Then there was a pit near Rukia and Urahara. No one answered his question.

“Ah what are you doing here, young Kurosaki?” Urahara asked looking at Rukia who crossed her arms over her chest to warm herself. She felt like she were a child again and her brother had found her after she snuck back to try and find her friends. This made her feel like a child who’s about to be scolded, though she didn’t do anything wrong. 

“I will only ask one more time. What is going on here?” Yelled a very angry Ichigo who was just about to whip out his sword when Urahara sighed and began to explain everything to Ichigo. Signs of her soul becoming a hollow had began to surface though it hasn’t even been 24 hours. “Shouldn’t she have 48 hours before this is a possibility?” Ichigo asked as he scratched his neck.

“Yes but it hasn’t even been 24 yet.” Urahara replied. Ichigo was furious but he knew that there was no way to stop the process so he sat on a nearby rock formation and reluctantly sat there thinking of how he may have to kill his friend. Ichigo believes that Orihime being involved in this hollow business is his fault and that her being kidnapped had also been his fault.

“She better survive. This is all my fault.” Ichigo said not particularly to any one specific. “Her brother was killed by a hollow who was drawn to town by my reitsu levels, she was injured and forced to develop powers because of me and Uryu’s competition, she has been hurt and has been kidnapped because of me. This is all my fault. If only I-”

“Stop blaming yourself.” Rukia said giving Ichigo a swift kick that knocked him off the rock. “Urahara, what can we do?” Rukia asked leaving Ichigo where he was rubbing where she kicked him. 

“There’s nothing we can do except watch and take notes.” Urahara said. “If you want to go talk to Tessai and see if you can tag out with him to set up Kidos to hold the hollow down you can do that.”

…

“That’s all I have to do?” Orihime asked the two. 

“Yes but it won’t be that easy.” The arrancar said.

“All you have to do is get to the center of this lake. As long as you keep your goal in sight you can walk across the surface but your insecurities and fears will fight to keep you from the center.” The pure white version elaborated more on what the arrancar had said.


	11. Chapter 11

Another pained yelp escaped Orihime as she focused on trying to get to the center of the lake. Her first few steps came easy and surprised her when her foot didn’t go into the water but instead it stayed flat on top. Ripples extended from her foot across the body of the water. After a few more steps the wind began to kick up and would leave thin cuts across her visible skin. The wind howled and the surface of the water began to pulse and produce small waves that would throw off Orihime’s balance. She pushed through it and continued on. The wind continued to pick up in speed, volume, and in force. It was pushing against her and cutting her. The cuts multiplied and grew deeper and deeper and she was beginning to sink further in the water. Once the water got to her knees she realized it wasn’t normal water. It burned at her legs and was slowly eating at her skin. Her blood mixed with the crystal clear liquid. 

Orihime pushed forward a branch came flying and just barely missed Orihime’s head.She stood in the spot for a little too long and her blood pooled around her. She continued to sink further down.

“I don’t think she’ll make it…” The pure being said as she looked on.

“Have faith in her.” The arrancar form said looking upon the girl before them that had no other choice but to follow through with her choice. She had no choice in this matter unless she wanted to die. She would not die and go to the soul society. She would become a hollow and would be forced to watch as innocents are killed by her rampaging body. “I trust her.” 

Orihime decided that there was only one way to push forward in the most timely manner. She judged how far she was from the center then launched herself under the water. She swan as far as she could and no matter how hard she swam for the surface she was being pulled down towards the seemingly bottomless depths.

“Faith? How am I supposed to have faith when she dived in?” The pure one asked. 

…

A ground shaking roar tore through the air. The hollow Orihime fought for release and slammed her limbs into the barriers. She howled a desperate and pained scream. One of the barriers had shattered and Orihime’s soul had began to shift to one of a hollow. Her body let out a pained scream as she writhed in the bottom of the pit. The skin on her legs then her whole body began to turn red and blister. Her body grew larger than before and blood began to seep from her wounds.

“Is this normal?” Rukia asked Urahara unable to turn away from the gruesome scene that was developing before her. Ichigo wasn’t aware of her current condition because he was standing by the hollow with Tessai prepared for the possibility that it would escape.

“There is no such thing as normal. This process has many unknowns to it.” Urahara didn’t want to tell Rukia that he hadn’t seen, or heard of, this kind of reaction. He knew how she would react. She narrowed her eyes at him. Rukia knew that he wasn’t telling her something as he stood there jotting notes in his notebook.

…

‘I can’t breath!’ Orihime thought as she struggled to get to the center. Swimming up and sideways didn’t pay off so she decided to swim at an angle. ‘If I go with the current It’d take me less energy. Less of a struggle.” Orihime angled her body so that the water will pull her down while she’d use the momentum to push further in. ‘They never said I had to be at the surface.’ Orihime was about to pass out when she saw a flash of light reflecting off something. 

“All we can do is hope she understands who we really are.” The arrancar said as she and the pure white version watched on from afar. Orihime grabbed at the hands and remembered what Urahara had told her before she began this ‘experiment’ as Urahara called it.

 _“In essence you are going to become a shinigami much like Kurosaki. Remember one thing. Each shinigami’s zanpakuto has a name. You must find the name of yours.”_ His words echoed through her mind as she held the lone handle in her hands. This didn’t feel right to her. There was no just one blade, there had to be two blades. The handle soon split into two and Orihime smiled. The name Shun Shun Rikka was so miss leading. Orihime brought the two to her chest and held them as she used the last of her breath to speak their name once while under the water. 

“Shun Shun Rikka.” She passed out holding the two having let out a secret message to them. _“I’m sorry you two were left here in the lake of my fears. I wish I had found you sooner.”_

…

Orihime’s body had dropped from it’s fight after having broken all but one barrier. Her soul shouted out and took on the form of her body once had and let out a terrifying roar as she became half the size of a Menos Grande. Her cry sounded like her voice was layered over itself a myriad of times. 

The speed it ran at Urahara with was faster than any thing he had ever seen. In all his years he had never seen speed anywhere near this and if Orihime was capable of even half this speed she would make one tough enemy. If she had survived then she would have been one hell of an ally. Urahara shook his head then looked at Tessia and signaled for him to end it. 

…

“Wake up Orihime.” The gentle voice of the arrancar called out to her. There was a rumble from all around them.

“Maybe she was too weak for this.” The regal tone of the pure one said from a distance away. She wasn’t looking at the body on the ground before them. Instead she watched as the trees at the edge of their clearing began to die and turn to dust.

“Use your head. We are no longer trapped in the pool. We are on solid ground.” The arrancar said as she continued to try and get the girl to awaken. She tried to make her other half see the hope in that. “There is still a chance.” The pure one’s head shot up at the news. Her eyes no longer followed the decay as it traveled closer to them as it began to affect the grass.

“If she wakes then she can take back control before it’s too late!” The pure one shouted and got on her knees beside Orihime. She began to shake and smack Orihime but it did nothing. “Wake up!” She shouted.

“Please!” Pleaded the arrancar. Still nothing happened. “I got an idea.” She began to pump her powers reiki into Orihime and her sister soon followed. This caused her body to jolt and she shot up with a gasp. “We’re saved!” She shouted and hugged Orihime. “Please we don’t have much time left. You must yield our handles and call us by our name. You must subdue your inner hollow before it’s too late.” Orihime blinked twice but then she heard the roar approaching fast. At the edge of the clearing she saw it. A huge hollow stood there staring at her about to charge.

“We are the duel swords that shall act as your shield. We are your shield of six dancing flowers.” Orihime got to her feet and felt the handles in her hands. 

“We shall rise at you call and reject any harm that may befall you.” The arrancar smiled as she saw Orihime’s eyes meet her own. They nodded to one another. Orihime then turned to the other and then faced the hollow.

“Shun Shun Rikka. Let’s finish this so we can go home.” She rushed forward and prayed everything worked like it did before. She tested it by summoning the shields to act as stairs so she could get on level with the hollows head. It flung it’s arm towards her and broke the shield under her but she quickly summoned another to catch her fall. She jumped from shield to shield to and detonated the ones left behind when the hollow got close to them. She tried to attack but it saw it coming and hit her. Orihime went flying and slammed into the ground and felt a bone or two break. She got up as it ran towards her. She jumped out of the way just in time but as it continued to run past her she fanned her arms out and attempted to cut it’s heels using the blades. Urahara had taught her as much as he could during her stay on how to wield a sword. She used that knowledge to try and use both swords but it proved to be more difficult than she originally thought it would 

The blade barely made a scratch in it’s heal but instead made it scream in anger. The ground shook and it whipped around and scratched her arm with its elongated nails. Orihime let out a hiss and summoned a stair way of shields that branched into three different directions that circled all around them in spirals heading high into the sky. The sky was beginning to crack above them.

“Please hurry!” Orihime heard the pleading voice of the arrancar once again. Orihime fought back her fears of losing and thought of all her friends who were waiting for her back in the human world. She thought of school and festivals. But the thought that she had no family and no significant other who’d always love her no matter what hurt her and made her wonder if it would be worth it to ever go back. She kicked that thought back and replaced it with her friends are her family and they were waiting for her. Plus if she failed they’d have to deal with her as a hollow and she couldn’t imagine if she’d cause them physical harm.

Orihime dart up the stairs and detonated a few that were behind it to distract it as she got higher up. Once mask level she mustered up all the confidence that she could and yelled at it. As it turned towards her she jumped forward and stabbed her swords through its mask and twisted the blades. This caused a fracture in the mask to appear and the mask broke in half and the hollow began to disappear. It was defeated but why did she feel so sad.

…

“Why did it stop attacking?” Ichigo shouted as Tessia placed more barriers and bindings on the hollow as per Urahara’s orders. 

“How is it so strong? We can’t make a cut of it and it’s mask is impenetrable.” Rukia said as she knelt panting on one of the rock formations that was left standing. The battle left Urahara’s training grounds in rubble as the mountains and boulders were all practically turned to dust with each of it’s attacks. 

“It’s the hollow born of Orihime’s soul. You must remember her powers are like none seen before. They most likely carried over to this form and are in a constant state of use.” Urahara walked around the dome barrier and took notes of what he saw. 

“Her rei-” 

“Yes Rukia I noticed that during the battle. It’s beginning to replenish.” Urahara informed Rukia. 

“Does this mean Orihime can come back from this state?” Hope washed over Ichigo as he came as close to the barrier as he could without touching it.

“I won’t make any promises but it’s possible.” Urahara chuckled lightly as he put the notebook away and once again held his zanpakuto in this hand ready for whatever may happen next. The hollow form around Orihime’s soul shattered and Orihime fell to her knees in the form of a shinigami for a moment but then it quickly shifted to an arrancar. She glanced at her hands and then at her friends and colleges around her. 

“Ichigo… Rukia… Urahara … and Tessai…” Her words came out slow and unsure but when she saw the once worried expression of Rukia ease into one with tears of joy leaving her eyes she smiled. “I’m back.” She passed out and landed face first on the ground. Her body’s wounds no longer bled and were lessening in redness already. Rukia grabbed Orihime’s soul and carried it to her body where it merged and became one once again. 

“Welcome back.” Rukia whispered and smoothed the hair on Orihime’s head. “Is it alright to take her home so she can have a good night’s sleep?” Rukia asked as she carried her larger friend like it was nothing. 

“Yes but please keep a close eye on her and notify me when she awakens. There is much we must discuss.” Urahara said then looked at Tessia. “Please help Miss Kuchiki get Miss Inoue upstairs and back home.” Tessia nodded then retrieved Orihime’s body from Rukia.

“Urahara why did her soul revert to an arrancar’s?” Ichigo asked the question that was on everybody’s minds.

“I do not know.” Urahara admitted which took everyone in the room by shock. He never openly admitted he was wrong like that in such a straightforward manner.


	12. Chapter 12

Orihime called out the names of each person she saw. She was happy to see each one but she couldn’t say anything else because she was out like a light. Once her soul returned to her body she ended up in the deepest part of her mind 

_“Onna, why do you have such faith in those humans?” Ulquiorra stood at the door with a plate of food for Orihime. She once again looked up at the small window high above her. What she would give to feel the wind through her hair. To smell flowers or even the rain. She wanted to go home and enjoy the sunlight. To see her friends again…_

_“Why do you think you’ll win?” Orihime was tired of his repetitive statements that Ichigo wouldn’t be able to save her. She had faith in him. He was her friend. She was his friend too. In that moment a thought crossed her mind for a brief second. When he was going to save Rukia he hadn’t trusted Orihime or Chad to join him. When it came to hollow fights, he preferred for her to not join them. She shook the thoughts out of her mind and looked at Ulquiorra with confidence._

_“Statistics show that our power level is unmatched and unrivaled. We are superior to humans in every way.” His answer was the same as his reply to everything. He acted as if he was stating a well known fact. No one person’s abilities are set in stone based on what they are. An accountant can still be capable of baking better than a patisserie. A human can best a full fledged advanced shinigami with no formal training._

_“Ichigo will come and save me. He has surpassed ‘statistics’ before.” Orihime turned towards Ulquiorra with her hands clenched in front of her chest. She took steps towards him and looked up. His eyes looked uncaring on the surface but as she looked in the depths he saw it wasn’t him not caring but instead he didn’t understand emotions. He was like his hollow hole was a vacuum sucking emotions out of him before they’d even manifest and made him an emotional void. He hasn’t had any emotions of his own so he doesn’t know what they can do to a person. She felt bad for him. She wanted to make him understand them and experience them for himself._

_“I wish you could understand emotions. You would see what becomes capable when your emotions are strong enough.” His face showed a moment of shock and confusion. Once Orihime saw this she removed her hand and his face became steady and blank once again._

_“I do not have the time or use for such trivial matters.” He turned away and stopped just before leaving the room. “You should realize you don’t have the time or use for them either.” Without another word he left the room and didn’t return until it was the scheduled time for dinner. He brought the food and wouldn’t leave until she finished._

_“May I ask you a question, Ulquiorra?” Orihime asked looking at the plate before her._

_“You just did.” Was his simple response. She eyed him and didn’t touch the chopsticks before her or the food. “Eat or you will be forced.” His threat was echoed once again. He’s done this throughout her stay. She knew he would because at the beginning she refused to eat, so after the 5th day of not eating she had been strapped down to the chair and was forced to eat. She wasn’t much a fan of the feeling so she decided to not not let it get that far._

_“You know what I meant. And I will eat once you answer my_ **_actual_ ** _question.” Orihime said rather sternly. If Ulquiorra had feelings he definitely would have been surprised how authoritative her tone was._

_“Ask and I will decide if it deserves an answer.” He said curtly as he watched the increasingly troublesome woman._

_“Is there anything you enjoy doing?” Orihime immediately realized the intended meaning of her question would be overlooked because of her wording._

_“I’ve told you before Onna I do not have anytime or use for such-” Ulquiorra was interrupted._

_“I meant is there anything you do to pass the time?” Orihime reworded her question believing it would be sufficient enough to elicit an answer to her liking from the man._

_“I read. You humans have ridiculous habits throughout your lives no matter when or where you live.” His answer was more than enough for Orihime to be happy._

_“I understand why you believe that emotions make a person weak but would you be willing to read a book that provides evidence of how emotions can make a person strong as well?” Orihime knew that he wouldn’t spend his time reading a fictional book so she used his go-to pastime to her advantage. She hoped that if she could get him to see her side that maybe it’d help him start to establish his own emotions and opinions, and that it would possibly lead to him understanding that what he was doing was wrong. That Aizen was leading them all down a road that would get them killed._

_“This book you speak of, what is it called?” Ulquiorra said to humor the girl and get her to eat._

_“It’s a book called ‘The Power of Emotions’ course its not actually about powers provided by emotions cause people don’t actually believe in powers it talks about the science and effects of emotions on a person’s body.” Ulquiorra didn’t comment so Orihime added, “If you go back to my home you can find a copy on the top shelf to the ummmmm left side the top left.” Orihime told him the location._

_“Alright Onna, I will go collect your copy. Now eat.” Ulquiorra said with a no nonsense look._

_“Be sure to put it back when you’re finished though. It’s my brother’s copy.” Orihime grinned then silently ate the food. He left with the plate and she didn’t see him again until the next morning. The weeks following this he began to change. He wasn’t as harsh towards Orihime and would stay longer and let her talk to him about whatever nonsensical subject she desired. This changed when the group arrived Orihime’s hope in the group no longer wavered the small amount that had began to develop. Her quick return made something in Ulquiorra return to his original state. He stopped calling her by her name when in private and he quit his extended visits. He’d leave as soon as she finished her food. He also would question her about why even after her extended stay and how long it took for them to even get here when it was so quick to get between the human world and, the hollow world, Hueco Mundo._

When she woke she was in a futon on the floor of one of the rooms in Urahara’s shop. Her hair had grown long enough to reach the back of her knees easily.She could hear shouting down the hall so she walked down the hall as quietly as she could, using the wall for assistance since her legs were struggling just to hold her up.

“She’s been unconscious for three months. When is she going to wake up!” Rukia shouted at Urahara then slammed her hands down on the table between them. The noise had scared Orihime and she fell flat on her face. The two occupants of the room came out, Rukia having ran and Urahara walking out behind Rukia, to be met with the nervous laugh that escaped Orihime’s mouth as she looked up at the two. 

“I’m sorry for having worried you Rukia.” Orihime said with a hoarse voice. She hadn’t noticed how thirsty she was. “Have three months already pass by?” Orihime asked as she stood up with the assistance of Rukia. Rukia nodded and led Orihime to a cushion around the table they had been sitting at. 

“Here drink this.” Rukia brought her cup of tea up to Orihime’s lips and held it for her as she drank a little bit. “Don’t drink too fast you could make yourself sick by doing so.” Rukia informed Orihime. After she had left when Orihime entered her coma like state she immediately began to research what to expect when she’d wake. “ I’m taking her home.” Rukia informed Urahara as she helped Orihime take another sip. Urahara was beginning to say something in protest but Rukia once again spoke up. “She is not an experiment or some sort of test subject. After everything that’s happened she needs to relax and be somewhere she’s familiar with.” 

The two left as Rukia laced her arm around Orihime and helped support her as they made their way to her home. Walking in Orihime saw that everything was normal. There was no dust since Rukia had kept her house clean while she was out cold. 

“It’s so clean.” Orihime marveled. She carefully stepped forward and made her way to the couch. Her legs were sore from the walk and she was glad to be home. 

“I hope you don’t mind I dusted and cleaned while you were… asleep.” Rukia wasn’t quite sure how to label her state. She felt bad because had she done a better job at being a friend she would have been able to get to Orihime in time to keep this from happening Rukia wanted to do something to make up for the events so she cleaned Orihime’s house, took extra notes in class, and would go to Urahara’s everyday to care for her. 

“Rukia, you are the best!.” Orihime was happy to say the least, she always had wondered if Rukia truly even liked her or if her only interest was to be friends with Ichigo. The worried smile that graced Rukia’s lips tugged at her heart. Orihime pulled Rukia down on the couch next to her and wrapped her arms around her. Orihime was tired but was glad to have someone who cared for her this much. Rukia reminded her of her brother Sora and that smile made her see her brother in the girl even more than she ever thought was possible. She hugged her like if she let go she’d never seen her again. They stayed there for abit till Orihime decided to go take a shower. A gasp escaped Rukia’s lips causing Orihie to see just why she had made such a noise. Her body was still lying with it’s arms around Rukia but it’s grasp was now just the limp weight of her arms. Looking at her hands Orihime noticed that she was once again in her arrancar spirit form. “Rukia…?” Orihime was frazzled and confused by this. “Doesn’t someone need a sigil to be able to get out of one’s body or gigai to get to their spirit form?” She asked the equally confused Rukia. 

“It’ll be fine. Go ahead and get back in your body. I’ll text Urahara.” Rukia said as she retrieved the cell phone from her pocket. As she typed her message she noticed the struggle Orihime was having from the corner of her eyes. 

**Rukia: Her body ejected her soul. Is this going to persist?**

Rukia sent the message and was about to put her phone down on her side that was opposite of Orihime when the screen lit back up. 

**Urahara: Is she able to get back in her body?** No, Rukia was starting to wonder if she needed a second opinion. Urahara said that once she woke up she;d be fine. She’d have to train more to wield a sword but she’d be more like Ichigo. This was something she had never heard of before. Orihime wasn’t dead because Rukia could feel her heartbeat when she placed her fingers under her neck. Her pulse was light and her body was breathing deeply as if she were asleep. 

**Rukia: Bring the gigia.**

**Urahara: Be there in 5.** Rukia let out a sigh.

“Urahara is on the way. Just relax we will figure this out.” Rukia said as she adjusted Orihime’s body so it was in a more natural sleeping position. It was unnerving for Orihime to see her own body and it was horrifying to be unable to return to it. 

“He said I’d be able to return to my body. Did he lie? Am I dying?!” Orihime sat in a fetal position looking at her body from the wall across from it. She didn’t believe Urahara would lie to her but the opposite of what he promised was happening. 

“We will figure out what’s happening. Don’t worry Orihime.” Rukia tried to comfort her as she ran a hand through the girls hair. She was careful to not touch the bone like ivy tiara that adorned her head. 

“What if we can’t? What will we do then?” Orihime said as tears escaped her eyes. Before Rukia could respond the doorbell rang. 

“We won’t let that happen.” Rukia said then opened the door. “Urahar-” She had assumed it was Urahara but instead it had been Tatsuki. She froze momentarily, then she pulled the door closed enough that she couldn’t see Orihime’s body on the couch. “Hey Tatsuki! Orihime is taking a nap she’s tired from the journey back from seeing her family.” Orihime who was watching from the wall had a perfect view of Tatsuki who was genuinely surprised to see Rukia opening the door. Tatsuki’s eyes locked with Orihime’s and she pushed her way past Rukia and into the house. “What-” Rukia began.

“Don’t lie to me.” Tatsuki shouted as she continued to stare right at Orihime. “I can feel and slightly see Orihime right here.” She reached her hand out and gently brushed where Orihime’s cheek was located. She turned around and confronted Rukia. “I’ve been quiet up until now but this is too far. What have you people done to Orihime?” Tatsuki stood with her fists clenched trying to hold herself back from attacking the petite woman in front of her. Orihime got to her feet and placed her hands on Tatsuki’s shoulders She turned her head down towards the ground as she held her friend in place.

“Please Tatsuki, don’t hurt Rukia.” Orihime cried. “She’s trying to help.”


	13. Chapter 13

Tatsuki's eyes fluttered as she tried to grasp what was happening. She knew Orihime's body was still comatose on the couch but she heard her best friend's voice call out to her. She felt a cold pressure on her shoulders and could vaguely see a set of hands on her as well. Rukia stood there and used this moment of Tatsuki's confusion to remove a handy item from her pocket. She sprayed a particularly heavy amount in Tatsuki's face and caught her as her body began to fall to the floor. She took her next door and returned to Orihime before Urahara arrived. 

"She'll be fine. She will think she came her and knocked without getting an answer. She'll wake up in a few hours without any side effect." Rukia comforted Orihime and pulled her sad friend into a hug. 

"Thanks… I just wish everything would go back to normal… Before the Espadas…" orhime said as her arms wrapped around Rukia and leaned into the embrace. Having someone with her to help her cheer up had been foriegn for Orihime since Sora died. A knock on the door made them separate and Rukia went and checked who was there. Urahara had finally arrived so he began to examine Orihime's soul and body. His eyes darted between the two and he muttered something before pulling out a strange cell phone from his pocket. He dialed and waited till he heard the voice on the other end.

"Hey can you travel keeping your reiryoku cloaked?" Urahara asked into the phone. Who ever was on the other end must have replied with a yes because he then replied with, "I'll send you the coordinates." He then hung up and sat on the couch pulling a gikon case from his pocket. "These are specifically programed to act like you." He slipped the pill in the mouth of Orihime's Body and tilted the head back. 

"Who's coming?" Rukia asked while Orihime watched the body begin to move. The fingers were tapping and stretching.

"Someone who can help." Rukia couldn't help but tense. He wasn't answering her questions.

"Who is it?" Rukia asked once again. She didn't like how Urahara was avoiding the answer. She didn't like how he has been withholding and twisting information instead of being forward with everyone. Urahara still wasn't answering. A rift opened in Orihime's livingroom. More accurately it opened less than a foot in front of the bathroom door. 

"You!" Rukia nearly snarled through gritted teeth as she watched the woman emerge from the familiar portal. Halibel emerged from the portal. She wore the same Espada outfit as during the battles. The small jacket closed completely hiding her mouth and the top and middle of her breast. The pants were held up by a black belt like band and left over little to the imagination as they showed off a large portion of her hips and outer thigh area. She walked in the room with a dominate but graceful aura. 

"Miss Kuchiki, please accept my apologies for the events that transpired in Hueco Mundo." The confident Espada knelt down in front of Rukia and bowed deeply as she once again asked for her forgiveness. 

"What are you getting at?" Rukia asked she relaxed her stance abit but was still prepared to use Kido if it became necessary. 

"What we did under Aizen's rule was inexcusable." Halibel explained. "When I first met him he saved me. I trusted him after that point but then things got fuzzy." She admitted. "I began to do things that I never would have done." The expression on the powerful Espada's face showed the sincerity of her words as sadness and regret were visible in her eyes. "I reached out to Mr. Urahara shortly after you all left because everything changed. We believe he may have used his hypnosis abilities on me and possibly even the other Espadas." The idea that they were all controlled was enough to make Rukia sick because then they all would have been victims of Aizen's as well.

"But why are you here? Please get up too. If you were being forced to do it then you do not need to apologize to me." Rukia asked, she had completely relaxed and no longer saw a need to fight. 

"I may be able to help Miss Inoue." Halibel was quick to the point. "If I take her Hueco Mundo I can train her to be able to control her new abilities if she develops those like the rest of us." Halibel hoped it wouldn't come to that because if that were the case then Orihime's life may never get back to normal ever again. An Arrancar requires a lot to keep stable and in control of themselves.

"Can't you teach her here?" Rukia tried to say but it came out as, "But she's already been through so much last time and needs to be around her friends." 

"If it doesn't get handled she could kill all the humans in this town with her spiritual pressure alone. And then when the hunger sets in there'd be no reasoning with her until it's satiated." Halibel said. 

"Is there-" 

"It'll be okay Rukia." Orihime interrupted Rukia not wanting the shinigami to upset herself anymore. Orihime couldn't help but wonder if Rukia was trying for her or for herself.

"Orihime…" Rukia said." Are you sure about this?" She asked.

"Of course… It's fine. I'll come back when it's safe for everyone. Everything will be okay when I get back." Orihime forced a smile and Rukia was unable to tell how fake it was. She believed Orihime's words though Orihime wasn't ok with it. She just wanted everything to stop being hard. For everything to be ok now. To be able to just sleep so she didn't have to deal with anything stressful or upsetting. 

Orihime leaves with Halibel. Her body would be controlled by the gikon so no one would be suspicious. She followed behind the taller woman into the portal that took her back into the bland world she had once been spirited away to. Her heart ached as the world came into view. She knew he was no longer there and that there had been nothing she could do Halibel led Orihime to a room, saying it was for her, and left so she could rest and get prepared for training that would begin once she was ready. Orihime sat on the bed and saw how bare the room was and immediately noticed how similar the set up was to the room she had previously been held in. She sighed deeply and flopped down on the bed and stared up at the blank roof above her.

…ELSEWEHERE…

It was dark. He remembered a place like this. He wandered the darkness alone. Ulquiorra spent the time thinking of when he was “alive”. Any memories of his time as a human, if he ever had been, were gone. He wished to have had a chance to have met Orihime as a human instead of as an Arrancar. These emotions were forgein to him at first but his time in the darkness gave him plenty of time to put the technical logic he had learned from books to sort them out. A warmth spread over him when he felt a familiar sensation tickle his finger tips. The sensation faded quickly and left him confused. It would find him every so often but would quickly disappear as quick as it had appeared. Ulquiorra found a spot and just stood there. He had no idea how much time was passing or if this is how the rest of his life would be. Was the only color he would ever see be the white of his flesh in the inky darkness surrounding him. 

...WITH ORIHIME…

Sleep had not found Orihime. She had laid in the bed looking up at the ceiling until Halibel came to get her. Orihime felt hungry. So very hungry but when offered food by Halibe,l before their training would begin, Orihime was unable to eat. She became nauseous at the sight of the salad that sat before her. Halibel thought nothing of it and took her out deep into the desert.

Orihime spotted a hollow just past a dilapidated tree several feet ahead and her stomach ached in hunger again. 

_ ‘Maybe I should have forced myself to eat.’ _ Orihime thought as she followed after Halibel. She continued to take her closer until the hollow took notice of the two women. Orihime looked to Halibel for direction. 

“Take care of this hollow. Show me where you are currently.” Halibel flash stepped away and reappeared several feet behind Orihime as the hollow began to approach her. The closer it got the faster it ran towards Orihime. She jumped out of the way before the humanoid rhino like hollow rammed her. She landed in the sand after avoiding the attack. She scrambled to her feet as the hollow charged at her once again. This happened twice more and the last time a section of her hair had gotten cut off by the sharp horn sticking out of the mask. The rhino whipped around and grabbed her hair and was about to lower her into his mouth when she charged up an attack. 

“I reject!” She shouted with her hands braced to the calcified form of her hair pins over her temples. The rhino was knocked back by the shield that formed between them and dropped her. He recovered from her attack and charged at her. “I reject!” she placed another blast shield between them and knocked him off balance once again. “I reject!” This time she sent out Tsubaki in an attack. The attack was unable to break the mask. It nicked the edge of the mask but lopped off one of the rhino’s arms. This elicited a terrible howl from the hollow. It’s breathing increased and became shallower. It’s muscles were pulled taught and it charged once again. “I reject!” Orihime shouted out her shield didn’t show up fast enough and it had gotten past it and slammed into her. Her ears were ringing and her vision was spinning. Orihime tried to stand back up but all she could do was watch as her vision faded and she hit the sand in front of her. 

…

Orihime awoke once again in the bare white room. She laid on the bed and was wearing a new outfit as her previous one had been damaged in the fight. She got up and left her room. She was searching for Halibel and followed her instincts until she found herself at a familiar crossroad. She turned left and found herself in the great hall she remembered being brought to during her imprisonment. Halibel sat at the table talking with some new Arrancar faces. The one on Halibel’s left closest to her looked like a young child with sapphire blue short hair and a portion of its mask covering the bottom right portion of his chin and covered apart of his neck. The girl beside him had a similar shade of blue hair than ran down her back to her hips and a matching mask that covered the left side of her chin and neck. They wore the same outfit. Their pants were similar in style as Haibel’s but their tope had a long sleeve on the side that their masks were on and no sleeve on the opposite side revealing their hollow holes. The top ran long on the two in a manner much like a trench coat but is buttoned from the neck down then is open from their navels down. 

The two look at Orihime then back at Halibel. They were weary of Orihime and weren’t entirely sure if she was a threat or not.

“Orihime these two are Mori and Kori.” She motioned towards the boy as Mori and the girl as Kori. “I have selected the two to help in training you. We shall get you food and then we shall begin training if you are ready.” Orihime nodded. She forced herself to eat but it didn’t seem to help ease the hunger pains that were beginning to develop in her abdomen.


	14. Chapter 14

Orihime found herself dreaming of sitting in a classroom looking across the room and her eyes meeting the brilliant green of Ulquiorra’s. How she wished the other world had been reality and that this had been a nightmare. She knew she was in a dream despite how real it felt. Ulquiorra smiled at her and she smiled back. The smile faded and was replaced with a look of uninterest and swiftly was back to the resting monotone, unfazed look it always had. Orihime noticed motion from the edge of her eyes and saw dust floating through the classroom. Her eyes shot towards Ulquiorra and he no longer was humanoid wearing the school's uniform. He was standing before her with his hand extended to her and was breaking apart into sand like particles and was disappearing before her eyes.Tears began to well up in Orihime’s eyes and she threw herself forward. 

“Please don’t go.” Orihime begged him. She felt a weight on her shoulder for a fraction of a second and then she shot up from the bed in the room Halibel had given her to find Mori and Kori standing at her door.

“Took her long enough.” Mori snorted to his sister beside him as he leaned beside the door. He was greatly impatient and was tapping his foot when Orihime woke up. Orihime was shocked to see the two in her lodgings.

“Kori! Mori! What are you doing here?” Orihime shouted. She hadn’t meant to shout but her shock just made it come out that way. She quickly stood up from the bed and straightened out the wrinkles that had collected in the fabric of her outfit as she slept. The jacket part hadn’t been put on her yet and was folded neatly on the chair that sat at the table next to the table and a bookshelf that had not been there when she had been in the room before leaving it last time. There were only five books on it but Orihime didn’t give it enough thought to look at them as she was more focused on the two arrancar were there. “How long have you been here?” Orihime asked. Something about the two were familiar but she couldn’t seem to place it.

“Your training starts now that you are awake. Let’s go.” Kori spoke instead. They both ignored her question. Kori walked ahead of the two with Mori two steps behind her. Orihime jogged to catch up and realized that the two were to her shoulders. Would they grow taller since they were arrancar or were they stuck as children for the rest of their lives? The thought echoed through Orihime’s mind and she placed her hand on Mori’s shoulder after slowing down when she caught up with the twins. This elicited a hiss from the boy as he threw her hand off of him and whipped around to look at her. His face was ablaze and he looked absolutely petrified.

“Hey I-” She had been saying as she ran up to them.

“What did you do to my brother?!” Kori shouted, pulling out her sword, ready to run it through Orihime.

“I put my hand on his shoulder to get his attention.” Orihime put her hands in the air. Kori blinked twice followed by her body going slack. Her expression went from anger to deadpan. Then she burst into laughter. Smoke drew Orihime’s attention back to Mori who’s face grew redder and he ran further down the hall.

“You women are too slow. I’ll be at the training grounds when you guys decide to get there.” He disappeared with smoke trailing behind him as his sister continued laughing, holding her stomach with her blade still in her hand. 

“Did I do something wrong?” Orihime asked as she watched Mori’s retreating figure down the hall. Kori laughed a moment more then wiped away the tears that accumulated in her eyes as she laughed.

“No, you didn’t.” Kori responded as she sheathed her zanpakuto. She let out a deep breath of air and chuckled. “He just doesn’t do well with… physical interactions.” The look on Kori’s face made Orihime think it was more than that. That’s when it clicked. 

“I see!” Orihime exclaimed as she gently smacked her fist into her open palm in a way to symbolize a light bulb. Kori was surprised how quickly Orihime had understood what she had been hinting at.

“I hear human’s could be very clever. I think you and I will get along very well.” Kori said and the two continued on their way.

“Wow, no one has said that about me since my brother.” Orihime laughed sadly. She knew she wasn’t the smartest girl and that she wasn’t the prettiest. But she forgot how nice it was to hear a compliment from someone who wasn’t expecting something in return. “Thank you.” Orihime smiled as a small happy blush dusted her newly paled cheeks and she forgot the pain in her chest that had made itself home with Ulquiorra’s death. 

When the two girls got to the training grounds they found Mori once again propped against the wall tapping his foot angrily. His lip was angled and the other was pinched behind a lone, small fang as small trails of smoke continued to come from around his body. 

Orihime ran up to him ready to smack him on the back but stopped herself before she did so.

“Hey Kori explained everything to me!” Orihime shocked Mori.

“What?!” He shouted. He looked at his sister who shrugged him off as she went into a weapons closet and grabbed the tools she’d need.

“You should have just said you’re a germaphobe!” Orihime blurted out like it was no big deal, shocking Kori who was just coming out of the closet, dropped what she carried and burst out laughing and quickly stopped to apologize.

“What?” Mori was down right stupefied. One of his eyes twitched with irritation.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of. In the human world many humans are germaphobes too. It’s nothing to be ashamed of or to hide.” Orihime chattered on. She didn’t seem to realize that it wasn’t fear he was feeling but agitation and irritation.

“You are such a fucking idiot. How can you be so  _ daft _ ?” Mori shouted. The smoke increased and he was engulfed by the smoke. “All of you humans are the same. You talk about things you don’t know and get yourselves involved in situations you can’t get yourselves out of. You all are fools.” The smoke dissipated and a full grown man emerged who looked alot like young Mori but he had grown and his chin was more chiseled and his features were more defined. He was more mature and he was angry. 

The angry rolled off him and was in the air. Orihime could feel it in the air. Anger barely described it as anger was more like a child’s temper tantrum compared to what he was giving off at that time. The smoke became darker by the second and at this point his sister had stepped in between the two as she saw Orihime step back. They were the twin wolf soul arrancars and stepping back shows one is about to flee and will throw him into a blood lust which will obviously only lead to death when he gets in a frenzy. Kori was about to shift to her next form when she felt the gentle touch of Orihime’s hands on her shoulders. 

“It’s okay. I won’t hurt him.” Orihime whispered into her ear. As he lunged forward Orihime pushed Kori aside so she wouldn’t get hurt and Orihime had a rough idea what to do. “I reject.” She imagined the shield in front of Kori and herself and it appeared. Mori’s eyes were blood red and he broke it on the second attempt. “I reject.” She repeated this time when he made contact he was blasted back by an explosion that was capped to half the amount of his power. He was launched in the air and righted himself and dug his now clawed hands through the dirt and slowed himself down. Orihime used this as her chance to trap him. “I reject.” Orihime used this chance, while Mori was crouched almost flat to the ground, she formed a shield directly over top of him so he was trapped in a strenuous and uncomfortable position. A position to make him sore and to ultimately return to his previous form.Orihime’s heart was pumping in her chest. Her powers weren’t acting right, something had been acting as a limiter and now she was once again drenched in sweat before even having the chance to clean the previous layer of sweat and sand from her skin.

“So… Um… How do we change him back?” Orihime asked as she supported herself with her hands on her knees. Kori shook her head.

“We have to calm him down.”Kori said as she walked from where she stood on the sidelines prepared to jump in if Orihime needed her. Orihime was able to handle her brother quickly but she was able to feel the strange arrancar/human’s reitsu twisting unnaturally around her and a portion drifted away from her and disappeared without a trace as if it were used by an outside source. “Before that, how did you interpret what I said as he’s a germaphobe?” Kori inquired. She felt that was more important as she was genuinely confused and knew that, despite the rage he felt, Mori was to. 

“You said he doesn’t do well with ‘physical interactions’ and all the people I meet who have an issue like that are germaphobes. Or in this one manga I read…” She caught herself before she went off on a tangent about a rather inappropriate manga she had discovered while looking around the bookstore while Tatsuki was looking for a textbook. She cleared her throat and decided to get back on track. “So what did you mean then?”

“He’s  _ awkward _ with females outside of me and me and Miss Halibel.” Kori finally elaborated on her earlier statement. 

“Ah!” Orihime said then laughed. “That makes a lot more sense.” Kori joined in laughing.

“Stop laughing.” The once again young voice of Mori broke through the laughter. His face was ablazed with embarrassment as his sister laughed even harder as his embarrassment grew as the orange haired hybrid stopped laughing and apologized which only added to his blush. “Let’s just get to training. We have so much work ahead of us with this one.” Mori mumbled as he pulled out his zanpakuto and fumbled with the hilt. “I bet she doesn’t even know the basics of swordsmanship. Shinigami rarely train their rookies before they send them to become guinea pigs.” His words held spite. Not towards Orihime but towards the shinigami. Orihime couldn’t help but wonder if they knew any shinigami in common but she wouldn’t ask because the smoke coming from him told her how strong he felt about the subject.

“So tell us Orihime what do you know about wielding a zan-”

“No you two will have a mock battle to gauge her level of training so we will begin her training on where she is experience wise.” Mori interrupted his sister. Boy was he impatient. Orihime could help but wonder how Kori dealt with him or was around him at times. 

“That would make this go faster but doesn’t give us a look into the technical knowledge she has on the subject.” Kori shook her head then gave orihime a once over then made a realization. “Where is your zanpakuto?” Orihime blinked in confusion.

“What zanpakuto?” Orihime questioned.

“The one you fight with. Channel your reitsu through to perform those attacks and barriers. That zanpakuto.” Kori elaborated but saw that Orihime was still confused.

“I don’t have a zanpakuto.” Orihime informed the twins. “One appeared briefly when I became a hollow but when I woke up it was gone.” Orihime chuckled nervously. Mori wasn’t sure what to do in this situation so he went to find Halibel to see if she had the dimwit’s, as he liked to call her, zanpakuto. Kori on the other hand found a long wooden pool that she snapped at a suitable length to act as a makeshift zanpakuto for her opponent.

“Until we figure that situation out you can use this during training. I’ll use the sheath of mine for our spars in the meantime.” Kori said then directed the girl to stand 5 yards ahead of her as they prepared to spar.

Mori returned with Halibel following behind him after they had gone over the rules and just in time to see Orihime and Kori’s battle begin and end in a horrendous manner as Orihime used the methods she had observed from Ichigo who applied half-assed logic and rushed, thrown together training that barely had time to actually sink into his mind that she had observed over the last 6 months. Everyone in the room paled as they watched Orihime bring the blade over her head and rushed forward without a single calculation. Her stance was off balance, her grip was too tight, and her elbows and knees were locked making everyone cringe. So much work was needed and they didn’t even know where to start. 


	15. Chapter 15

Hallibel cleared her throat then asked “Orihime who taught you to fight like that?”

“I’ve watched Ichigo in his battles then practiced in my spare time at home!” Orihime sounded so proud of herself. She hadn’t realized she looked like a fool and needed to learn the basics and forget the things she observed Ichigo doing. Ichigo had classes as a child but when applied to the sword he had those classes have little effect. Especially with his temper. Mori decided he never wanted to meet this Ichigo person while Kori wanted to meet him for the free shinigami energy that was going to waste. Kori licked her lips at the thought and was tempted to ask where the soul could be found a majority of the time or how to get a hold of them.

“Mori can I entrust you to teach her the basics?” Hallibel turns towards Mori slightly.

“Yes ma’am.” Mori responds promptly and respectfully. 

“Kori, I need you and your hounds to trace the branch of Orihime’s reitsu and find where it leads. Her swords may be at the end of that trail.” Hallibel instructed the other twin. 

“You got it boss!” Kori turned around and ran to her room. 

“What’s wrong with my sword skill?” Orihime asked? “I know I haven’t had any proper schooling but I’ve trained hard with the resources that I have.” Orihime defended herself. Everytime she watched Ichigo fight she was holding back ‘ohs’ and ‘ahs’ as she instead shouts words of encouragement when she isn’t made to run to safety. She’s rarely ever allowed to help out in battle as her abilities are only deemed helpful by Ichigo if someone needs healing.

“Nothing Orihime. We just need to build on what you know.” Hallibel sugar coated what she truly felt.

“Everything. If we could wipe everything you know then you would be better off.” Mori was straight to the point and said exactly what he felt. 

Orihime wanted to believe Hallibel over Mori and believe that Mori was just being an asshole but the look Hallibel shot Mori said it all. Orihime felt her rues slipping as her fake smile fell and her voice sounded less jolly. “Then teach me what you feel I need to know.” Mori was shocked by the coldness in her voice and how it caused a minor vibration in the reitsu cord.

He just nodded and the barking coming from the hall signaled that his sister had arrived. Her dogs were more wild in nature compared to his which were behaved. His sister drove him crazy in that way. Her dogs immediately ran for Mori and when he saw this he began running but it was too late they pounced on him and the first wave of three got him to the ground then the second ensured he stayed on the ground They licked him to death until one of them noticed Orihime. It left the dog pile and began to sniff her calmly and licked her palm she held out to it.

“Hey little one.” It yipped, calling the others away from Mori as Kori emerged from the hallway.

“Sorry guys.” She laughed. “I told them to ‘Seek Mori’. How well did they do...?” She looked at the three and the glee in her question died down as she saw the negative mood that had taken over since she left. She glared at her brother.

“What?!” He shouted as he dusted the last of the dirt off of him.

“You really know how to destroy a mood.” She punched him in the shoulder hard. “I’m just about out. Be good or else.” She threatened.

“Make me.” Growled back Mori. Kori ignored this though and began to pick up each of her small hounds and held them to the cable of reitsu.

“Take a whiff babies. It’s tracking time.” Once each dog was locked on the scent she and her hounds left and Orihime’s training began.

…

Ichigo didn’t realize at all. None of the group had noticed except for Uryu that Orihime had stopped using her Shun Shun Rikka. He hadn’t said anything about it and decided he would observe what was happening. The week was up and he was going to corner her. He had asked Orihime if he could come over to her house after school for a project for class and she had agreed. They were going to meet by the track because Orihime had to take Tatsuki a snack for break because she had after school practice. 

Uryu didn’t know who this imposter was but they were thorough and did not skip a single detail in Orihime’s life. At least from the outside. After class he made his way to the track near the dojos and the main building of the school. 

“ISHIDA!” The imposter called out. Uryu had been deep in thought trying to pinpoint when the switch happened and he could only come up with it being when she was kidnapped. Had they even rescued her? “Are you ok?” She asked. How similar her face was to his friend’s sickened him. The thought of Orihime being trapped somewhere unfamiliar and possibly being tortured did so even more.

“Ah.” Ishida vocalized. “Yes. I’m fine. I was just thinking about something.” Ishida didn’t elaborate as to what he was thinking about and watched  _ Orihime _ closely as she giggled and cracked her fingers.

“Well I guess it’s better you space out while waiting here than while we are walking.” She started as she looked to the sky. “ Daydreaming and walking can be very dangerous.” She quoted words she found in Orihime's memories that were provided so she could pull this off.

**_“You need to pay more attention to your surroundings.” Ulquiorra’s stern voice broke the silence of the hallway of the school leading towards the library. This earned a giggle from Orihime and a light blush on her cheeks._ **

**_“I was just thinking about something. What if we told the other’s about us?” Orihime proposed to Ulquiorra as she grabbed his hand and relaxed into his side. Looking up she grinned shyly and pulled his arm around her shoulders._ **

**_“Daydreaming and walking can be very dangerous for a normal person. You are a different, more alarming, story.” Ulquiorra stated nonchalantly. He hadn’t wanted to tell his group because they wouldn’t react well. They didn’t like the Shinigamis Orihime hung with, but he’d see what he could do to ease them into it. “How about we tell them we are dating people, not tell them who yet, and set up a meeting to reveal so they all find out at the same time?” Ulquiorra suggested. The bright smile that came over Orihime’s face told him just how happy she was at the idea._ **

**_“That sounds amazing!” Orihime squealed. She jumped up and kissed him multiple times with a thank you in between each kiss. They entered the library and lowered their voices._ **

**_“But if you’d like we can each talk to one person other than each other to help organize the meet up and reveal. Would you want to do that?” His expression softened. He wanted to do everything to make her happy._ **

_**“Thank you!” Orihime said a little too loud as she jumped up onto Ulquiorra throwing her arms around his neck. They were hidden behind bookshelves and the library was already empty so no one saw as he buried his head in her neck and wrapped his arms around her mid-back to pull her closer.** _

This had been a dream Orihime had after her return. Though it came as a dream there was a feel to it that made the real Orihime feel as if it  **WAS** real just not for her. It was like the dream-like vision she had while in the egg before her return to Karakura town. 

“Y-yeah.”Uryu was thrown off by the very un-Orihime-like statement. He adjusted his glasses as  _ Orihime  _ tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

“Ready to go?”  _ Orihime  _ asked as she took a step, the way Uryu planned for her to go, with a skip in her step.

“Yeah lets go.” He confirmed and followed close behind her prepared for his plan. He would need to be quick. Once they rounded the corner of the building it took four steps for  _ Orihime _ to get to the cut out. He pinned her to the wall that would hide them from anyone who would pass by. He held her throat with his right hand and summoned a pure energy bow and prepared to arm it with an arrow. Panic filled her body and was clear as day on her face.

“What are you doing Ishida?” She asked. She knew he was smart and that he’d be the one to figure her out but how was he able to figure her out so quickly.

“Drop your act. Who are you?” His grip tightened and he shoved her into the uneven concrete of the building that dug into the  _ female’s  _ skin.

“Ishida, what are you talking about? It’s me! Orihime!” Her voice was uneven and scared. He armed the bow and began to pull back on the arrow.

“Enough of this. I know you're not Orihime. Now tell me who you are and where she is.”  _ Orihime  _ bit her bottom lip then pleaded.

“Please let me go. I won’t tell the others Ishida. They don’t need to know.” She referred to their group of friends. “I know Ichigo would react badly. So please just-” He tightened his grip even more and pulled the arrow back all the way.

“ENOUGH!” Uryu shouted, angered by how she had the gall to bring up their friend with such ease.

“A-Are you o-ok?” Orihime struggled through Uryu’s tight grasp around her throat.

“Let’s try this again.” He said after he shifted his wrist a fraction of an inch and fired the arrow next to her hair and singed a few stray strands of her hairs.

“Fuck this shit.” The gikon said breaking character. “ Fine I’ll spill just stand down. We are on the same side.” She brought her hands up in the universal surrender gesture. “So just put that damn thing down and loosen your grip.” Uryu did so but didn’t completely let go just to make sure she didn’t run off.

“Now speak.” Uryu said. “Who are you? Where’s Orihime? Who sent you?” Uryu asked, already having an arrow completely loaded on his bow. 

“I’m a gikon that was loaded into a gigia that was made to appear as Orihime’s visage so that no one would notice she was gone. Her body rejected her soul for some reason and and caused her soul to require a transformation. She went through the same process as ... _ Ichigo…”  _ The gikon felt utter disgust and hate towards the guy but had to pretend to like him. “Had to and the result required extra training so she didn’t harm everyone around her.” The gikon explained. Uryu’s eye’s showed distrust. “Look let’s just go to Kisuke’s. He’ll explain everything and show you her real body. He had to run tests on it so I’m in the gigia anyway.” 

“Kisuke’s?” Uryu asked.

“Urahara. Hat and Clogs. Ex-captain of the 12th division.” Uryu was not used to anyone using Urahara’s first name that it threw him for a loop. 

“Ah, yes.” His grip loosened and retracted his bow and arrow. They dissipated into the air around them and he eyed the female before him suspiciously. “I still don’t believe you completely.” 

“I don’t blame you. This girl’s memories are hard to sort through. Tell me something, have the Espada ever been students in this school?” The gikon asked as she slouched forward and relaxed. Uryu was far enough back that he could pull his bow out and fire it if needed and to hear her even though she spoke low so now one else could.

“What kind of nonsense are you spewing?” He looked her in the eyes and saw how her eyebrows furrowed and her nose scrunched up and her lips flattened out. “No they have not. Why?” 

“Her memories are strange. She did something to everyone when you guys were saving her. Before Ulquiorra died. I don’t know what it was and she doesn’t either.” They continued on their way with the new destination in mind. “Kisuke should know more by now.” 

“What do you mean he should know more by now?” Uryu inquired. 

“He’s been examining her body while her soul is back in Hueco Mundo receiving training so she don’t kill any humans near her.” The gikon shrugged. Uryu grabbed her by her forearm. And stopped her mid-step.

“What do you mean by ‘Examining her body’ and ‘ Back in Hueco Mundo’?!” Uryu was more forceful than he needed to be. She wasn’t going to run and would have stopped if he had stopped. 

“Her body started to reject her soul so to keep her from dying she had to go through a process like Ichigo did. When it finished she came out different and had to be trained by Hallibel and the other remaining arrancars under her command. He’s been trying to find out why her soul was booted out.” Looking from her hand to him, the gikon wondered when he’d let her go. “Kisuke can tell you more than I can. I’m just being made to host the gigia so no one questions her disappearance.” He released her once again and they continued on their way at a faster pace. 

...

“Hey where’s Kisuke?” Gikon asked Jinta as she approached, with Uryu behind her, the shop where he stood outside sweeping and grumbling. 

“Ch- Already failed I see.” Jinta sneared. “He’s in the basement running tests still.” Jinta stepped out of the way and let them pass him. “He’s been working non stop because of the time dilation.”

“Thanks.” Gikon said curtly then went into the shop and went straight to the basement without seeing anyone else. Urahara’s work area was a five minute walk from the ladder that way no one accidentally came across her if they weren’t looking for her. 

“Kisuke, we’ve been figured out.” Gikon said as she sat on one of the counters and started water for tea. 

“Rate the situation and shall I wipe some memories?” Urahara didn’t look up from his computer where he was entering data into a spreadsheet and jotting notes on the opposite side. 

“My concerns were confirmed and no I don’t think wiping memories are needed.” Gikon stretched her legs and arms. “I think you should explain everything to him instead. He could be an asset. Plus I’m confused on what’s going on anyway. Anything new?” Uryu glared at Urahara. Did he always fix a problem by wiping memories?

“Ah Mr. Ishida good to see you doing well. Sorry it could not have been under better circumstances.” Urahara looked up from where he had been working and didn’t bother with a smile since it wouldn’t have worked with Uryu. 

“What’s going on with Orihime?” Uryu asked straight to the point.

“I take it you got a brief summary on your way here?” Uryu nodded. Urahara explained the events to him as he knew them then continued with, “Since I last updated her I discovered something else though. It would seem that Orihime’s soul seems to be tethered to something or someone else by her own reitsu. Before she was brought back from Hueco Mundo she performed one of her abilities and it opened a rift.” Urahara began to explain. How Orihime’s soul rejected her own body and Rukia called him when she found out. How he made a gigia for her but when that didn’t work for her long they decided to go through with the process to make her a shinigami like with Ichigo, but she came out as a arrancar and to keep her from killing anyone accidentally she was sent with Hallibel to train her.

“This can’t be real.” Uryu was flabbergasted. “You mean to say she’s an arrancar?” Uryu slammed his hands down. “There’s no way. They are hollows who removed their masks. Orihime isn’t a Hollow!”

“She’s not an arrancar.” Hallibel said appearing from nowhere.

“Ah it’s nice to see you so soon. What’s your reasoning for saying that Miss Hallibel?” Urahara asked as he brought out the tea bags he knew the gikon would need for the water she started. 

“She can still use her hair clips, but she went from two zanpakutos to none.” Hallibel grabbed one of the chairs by the computer and ran her hand through her hair. “I have one of my best tracing a lead but I’m not certain if it’s even her zanpakutos. Something’s off about her.”

“Urahara what are you not saying.” Uryu saw how Urahara paled just a fraction when Uryu said Orihime wasn’t a Hollow.

“During the transition from human to shinigami it forces a human soul to either become a shinigami or hollow. Much like Ichigo, Orihime didn’t transition easily. She became a Hollow and she was brutal in battle.” Urahara shivered recalling the battle. “I’d have rather battled 10 Menos Grande Hollows instead of her Hollow form.”

“Did her hollow form take it’s mask off?” The tea kettle’s hiss went unheard by Uryu as he processed what he heard. Uryu waited for the answer as he went over everything and saw that Urahara shook his head as he handed Gikon the honey. “Then she can’t be an arrancar.” Uryu said aloud more for himself because he still saw the arrancar as his enemy despite the changes after the battle. He didn’t like how they continued to call her an arrancar.

“The boy is right.” Hallibel agreed. “We need to see your surveillance feed.”


End file.
